Protecting Me
by Jessadee-x
Summary: AU. A new law is heard, which creeps death to everyone. Women are crying because their children are being taken away and abused. And maybe even killed. But only one survives. Can one man make such a big difference for everyone? One girl stands by his side
1. Run Away

I know I said that I wouldn't add anymore stories, but this is my last one. Hopefully, I'll get more reviews with this one, cause I don't get very many reviews anymore. Well, this is my last story then I'm stickin to FanPress and FicWad. Enjoy!

Genres: Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship

Summary: She had lost everything. Her home, her husband... and now her child.

Pairings: A/A

* * *

_xxx...Run Away, Run Away...xxx_

A young woman was running. Running from what? From the government. She held her baby closer to her chest, never wanting to give him away. She kept running, looking back every now and then. She didn't want the government to find them, for she had just heard about their new law. But why would they make such a terrifying, murderous law? She did not know, nor did she want to find out.

She had nowhere to go, nothing to eat, nowhere to sleep, nowhere to live. The police had burned their house, looking for her baby. They wanted to kill him, she did not let them. She ran out of the house before it burned to ashes on the ground.

She heard the sirens of the police's car throughout the forest, and she heard dogs barking and she could see flashlight's shining. They would stop at nothing to take hold of her precious child. She kept running but stopped for brief moments for a rest, drinking from the last of her water bottle and feeding some to her baby.

She saw a flashlight burn her way and she quickly turned behind a wide tree, so the police could not see them. She heard the dogs' barking getting louder so she quickly hid in the large hole at the bottom of the tree, crouching as tight and low as she could so the dog's nose could not reach her.

Her heart beat rapidly as she saw the dog's face getting closer to her. She held her precious even closer to her. If they wanted her baby, they'd have to go through her. The town's police had captured everyone else's baby boys, but she wouldn't let them take her's. Her heart beat to it's normal pace as she saw a small mouse run out of the tree's hole and the dog running after it. She was surprised the dog didn't see her bright blonde hair.

She slowly moved her head out of the tree and looking in all directions. The police was in front of her but their flashlights weren't shining towards them. She smiled greatfully and slowly crawled out of the tree and slowly turning to the other side. Her eyes shot wide open and she felt and heard her heart beat as she stepped on a thin twig, making it snap.

The police men shot their heads up, as they heard the snap echo throughout the forest. The dogs started to growl and they ran towards whatever made that sound. The police men followed, waving their flashlights everywhere and yelling.

The mother paniced and started to run faster than she had ever run before. She didn't even know she could run this fast. But she didn't care, she just kept running. She wanted to get away from the men who wanted to take her child. She wouldn't let them. She ran as fast as she ever could, never ever wanting to let go of her precious.

"Hey! Stop!!" She heard a police man say as she heard the dog's bark louder behind her. They were right on her tail, but she wouldn't give up she suddenly caught a burst of speed and speded across the forest floor, just before the dog could grab her ankle.

She smiled greatfully, but quickly turned into a frown as she let out a shriek as she tripped over a root sticking out in the ground. She turned so her back was facing the ground before she could hit it, so her baby would not get hurt. She squirmed and tried to wiggle free. But it was no use. The root, just kind of wrapped around her ankle and it pinned her there.

She held her child even closer than ever as she saw the dogs circle her, but thankfully, the men told their dogs not to attack. But she heard her heart beat as she saw the police men getting closer and closer.

"Don't panic ma'am. We do not want to hurt you, we just need your child." A police man assured her.

"No! You want my baby! You want to abuse him by making him work in prison and make them slaves to you! Like you did to every other woman's children!!" She yelled.

The baby hiccuped and started crying. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know what was going on. He was scared, he just woke up. He was scared of the tall police men and the fierce dogs around them. He started wailing as he felt two large hands grab his body and two soft hands grab his other side.

"NO! Don't! Please! He's all I have left!" His mother yelled.

The police man showed no mercy and ripped the child away from his mother's arms and heard her cries of plead and mercy.

"Let's go men, our work here is finally done." The police man said, holding her baby like she would hold him.

But the baby started screaming. When the police man held him, he felt like he was rolling into hell, but when his mother held him, he felt safe and felt like he was rising into heaven.

"Quiet child! You'll perk the dogs up." The police man holding him said.

"PLEASE!! I beg of you!! Give my baby back!" His mother yelled, trying to free herself from the wrapped vine. He started to scream even louder as he heard his mother's cries and screams getting softer and softer.

The baby's tears started to soak the blanket he was wrapped in. He wanted his mother, he wanted to feel safe. But he knew it couldn't happen anymore. He was being taken away from his mother, taken away from the one person who could make him feel better, taken away from his home. He stopped crying as one of the other police man did something to his neck, but he didn't know what he did. He just saw everything fade to black, he wasn't dead but he was just unconsciouss. His mother would never do such a thing.

The mother finally broke the vine that held her back, but when she saw the police men who took her baby, she saw that they were too far ahead of her for her to catch up and save him.

She slowly sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest, crying her eyes out. She squeezed her legs with her nails so tight, they thought they would actually bleed. She started crying in her thighs, never wanting to stop until she got her child back.

She had just lost everything. Her home, her husband... and now her child.

She took in one large gasp and cried with all her voice into the night, "ARCHIE!!!"

_xxx...Run Away If You Want To Survive...xxx_

* * *

Hope you like it. And REVIEW PLEASE and thank you! Cause I don't get much reviews and that's what pulls me away from here ya know. 

Draykor


	2. Million Tears

Here's chapter 2 for ya! I'm glad you enjoyed the first one. Cause I have a feeling this is going to be a very good story. Once this story is done, you can see the rest of my work in FicWad by the same user.

Genres: Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship

Summary: Eight year old Archie is working for the police. But not as an ordinary job. He doesn't get paid, or does he not get any breaks either. He knew this wasn't his calling. He knew he wasn't suppose to be here. But he kept asking himself "Where do I belong?".

Pairings: A/A

* * *

_xxx...So Many Tears I've Cried For You...xxx_

A young child, who appeared to be eight years old, started crying in his dirty, old pillow sheet on his hard bed. He's not suppose to be here, he knows that. He just doesn't know where he's suppose to be.

He's suppose to be in a nice, warm house, not in a crummy small rusty room, with two, loving parents who want to take care of him and want to watch him live a healthy, successful life, not living with police men who treat him like dirt and not care what he does with his life.

Yes, he was just like dirt to them. They walked upon him, making him work hours and hours in the hot sun with little food and water like everyone else. They spit upon him, not giving him a comfy bed and healthy, edible meals that don't make you sick an hour after you eat it and they don't care what he wants, thinking that they didn't think he knew what he wanted, he was just a kid.

He shot his head up as he heard a dirty plate his the cold, stone floor.

"Make it last." The grumpy police man said. "It's your last meal until tomorrow morning."

Archie sighed gratefully as he scrambled out of bed to reach his food. He sighed in defeat as he saw the little food placed in front of him. He didn't care. It was more than what he had yesterday.

There was only a small amount of oatmeal, some mashed potatoes and a couple of baby carrots.

He managed to smile greatfully. It might not be alot of food, but it was more than what he had yesterday and the other previous days. And it was also better than nothing. There was also half a glass of water beside the plate.

He sighed and started eating it slowly. But not too slowly, since it was already midnight and they would be waking up in five and a half hours. He slowly took a handful with his small hands and ate some oatmeal and potatoes from his hand and nibbled on the carrots and took small, silent slurps from his water.

Archie started to eat his food a little faster as the minutes sped by. But once he was finally finished, he slapped his hands on the cold floor, crying.

This just wasn't fair. Why did he and all the other boys and girls have to slave over the blazing sun and have poor hospitility, and little nourishment? If the men wanted the work done so badly, why couldn't they do it? He wanted to know. He was curious all of a sudden.

He slowly got off his knees and dragged himself to his bed, not that it made much difference to the floor. He rolled on his stomach and started crying in his pillow again. He knows he's not suppose to be here. He was suppose to be with his mother and father and living successfully in their home.

Speaking of parents, Archie always wondered what happened to them. He was so young ever since he was tooken away from them. He doesn't remember much. The only memory that always came to him, were the cries and screams of his mother in the forest. But, what was his mother doing in a forest? He did not know.

Archie also had dreams about his parents and what happened all those years ago. He always thought it was just a coincidence, or maybe they were just his past memories coming back to haunt him for life.

But Archie never really knew what happened to his parents, he was so young, he didn't remember. He just hope they were having a better life than he was. It just, frusterated him so much that he didn't know what happened to him, why he was here and what happened to his family.

'What happened? What happened? What happened?!!' Archie growled in his head.

If only he could escape this "prison" and get out and get a life. He had tried to escape many times before, but he was caught and had punishment. A very fierce punishment actually.

Archie had grown up to be a strong boy. He wasn't sensative like some of the other children in this place. He had had so many punishments, he couldn't even feel the whips anymore. His back was bad enough already.

Thinking back at all his beatings, and mysteries that he never solved, made him cry even more. Eight year old Archie was confused and hurt. He couldn't understand why he was in such a cruel place. He didn't understand why he wasn't with his parents. He didn't understand anything at the moment.

Usually his crying annoyed the police men and they'd hit him with stones to make him stop. But that just made him cry even more. He didn't care of they'd have to smash his head against the wall again and again. He wanted to get out. He wanted to see his mother and father. He wanted to live a good, healthy life. But he couldn't. Not at the moment.

He had heard the police men say that if a boy is severely sick, that they will just put him out on the street and let him do whatever he wants. He also heard that they let the children go when they turn the age of forty.

But Archie couldn't wait that long. He needed to get out now! He needed to know what happened six years ago. But when he had dreams about his past, he couldn't hear his father's yells and cries. Only his mother's.

Great, now he had another mystery floating around in his head. What happened to his mother after he was taken away? How come his father wasn't there? How come he couldn't hear his father's yells and cries of sorrow and pain, like the feelings his mother felt when she saw her Archie being ripped out of her arms rougly and the man walking away with her crying, wailing Archie.

What happened to mother after? What happened to his father? How will he ever find out all his non solved mysteries?

All those questions were going to be solved soon. But what he didn't know, is with the help of a girl he will meet very soon.

_xxx...A Million Tears For You...xxx_

* * *

Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. But I think I like the first chapter better than this one. But then again, I might like future chapters. Review! I'm glad I had so many reviews at once. How come that never happened with my other stories? Cause I thought "I Wanna Be With You" would be a popular one. Cause it is in FicWad. Ah well. Review once again! 

Draykor


	3. Skater Girl

Chapter 3 is up! I'm on a roll here. I update 2 chapters in one day! YAY ME!!! I love me! Hope you enjoy it. Enjoy!

Genres: Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship

Summary: Atlanta makes her appearence. But she's no ordinary eleven year old girl.

Pairings: A/A

* * *

_xxx...She Was A Skater Girl...xxx_

It's already been ten years since Archie was taken away. And things actually weren't going as bad as he had expected. They treated him more badly, since he was getting older, since they thought he should be pretty strong at this age. He was already twelve years old and was doing pretty well. He had made some friends out in the field. and he had grown up to be a strong, stubborn, independent boy. He didn't know how he had gotten his attitude, but the new police men were quite aware of him and his sour attitude.

Most police men think it was the heat that gave him his attitude, but others thought he just inheirited it from them.

The head police man warned his employees not to be too rough with some boys and girls. Because they could catch their attitude, even though it was a bit too late for Archie.

He sighed and rolled on his back. He was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Today was finally his day off. Every child got their day off just to rest. And today was Archie's.

Not only was Archie strong and stubborn, he was also one of the hardest workers in the field. And the police men liked that, but that only brought more work for him. That was the one part he hated. Why did he have to be such a hard worker? He didn't have to work in the garden harder if he wasn't as hard working as he is.

He got off of his bed and just walked around his room. He put his hands in his pocket but felt something thin and cold. He pulled it out and noticed it was a silver neck chain. 'Huh. What's this doing in here?' Archie thought to himself. He noticed a piece of paper that was caught between the hook and the holes. He unhooked the hook in its hole and pulled the piece of paper out of its place. He opened it and started reading it.

Tears came to his eyes and slowly rolled down his cheeks. The paper only made him more frusterated! He couldn't believe what it said. He quietly started to cry. But he quickly put the chain and paper back in his pocket and wiped the tears as he heard a couple of police men entering the building.

"Let me go!!" A soft voice echoed through the walls and into everyones rooms, that were the exact same as Archie's.

"Shut up! Whether you like it or not, you're going to work in the field like everyone else!" A police man said. "But if you refuse, we have a better punishment for you."

Archie ran to his bars and grabbed them, seeing what all the commotion was about. His eyes surprisingly widened as he saw a girl, only about a year younger than him, being dragged by her arms by the men. She had bold red, collarbone length hair that was tied in a ponytail with blonde highlights. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a dark red t-shirt over top with random pictures around it and she had dark blue jeans with a ripped style at the bottom of them and rips on the knees and the bottom was a little baggy and she had black running shoes. She had a matching red belt and had silver earings that weren't in her earlobe, they were up on the top curve of her ears. She also had hazel eyes and tanned skin.

Archie felt...different. Why did he feel different? He couldn't of liked this girl. He doesn't even know her name! But to him, she was just...his type. 'What the heck is wrong with you Archie?' He thought to himself. 'You can't love this girl, heck you don't even know her name! But..yet...I can't look away from her. I feel as if I should be her savior, like I should be the one who hangs with her...as in, like...a boyfr-' Archie's eyes widened. 'Stop it Archie!! This girl obviously looks tough. Maybe even tougher than you. She looks like a girl you don't want to mess with. I'll try to be friendly to her. See if she'll talk to me.

"You start your field work in the morning when we wake you." A police man said to her, after they threw her in her cell.

Seeing the cute girl being thrown like nothing into a room made Archie angry. He held the bars with his hands tighter and he narrowed his eyes. Why was he so angry? He did not know. but he wanted to find out why he was feeling this way. I mean, come on it's just a girl. But somehow, Archie felt as if they were going to be great friends and were going to do everything together. He wanted to pound the two police men to nothing after what he just saw.

"What are you looking at?!" The other man said sourly at Archie. "Get back to bed!"

Archie's head whipped to his direction and growled as he let go of the bars and made his way over to his bed. He pretended to fall asleep, but unnoticably kept his eyes open. Once he saw that the men were gone, he scrambled out of bed and went to say hi to the new girl.

"H-Hi." He stuttered. He said hi to all his friends when they first met, but how come he couldn't say hi to a girl.

"Hm." The girl's soft voice replied, quickly moving her head up and placing her head back to it's normal place. She was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands, glaring at the door with an evil look.

The girl was obviously a tomboy, a very tough tomboy who doesn't liked to be fooled with. With a look like that, I don't think anyone would want to fool with her. Not saying that she's ugly. She just has a very fierce, tough look.

"The first time here might be a bit of a bummer and you'll hate it. But once you get a bit older and you're here longer, you'll get used to it and it won't be so bad." Archie said through the bars who acted as walls and smiled, wanting to start a conversation.

"Doubt it." She said, landing sideways and moving on her back.

Archie looked at her with concern. She didn't look so happy. Well, no duh nobody looks happy when they get kidnapped to this place. But she had an unforgetable look on her cute face. Just looking at her face made Archie blush. Oh ya. He obviously has his first love.

"I'm Archie by the way." He said. He obviously didn't want to get on her bad side. He wanted to be friends with her, making sure that he would always be on her good side.

She sighed miserably and said. "Atlanta."

Archie smiled. At least this was a good start. He now knows her name and he would be trying to spend time with her.

"That's a nice name." Archie said.

"Mm." She muttered and went under her covers, getting ready to sleep.

Archie smiled and walked over to his bed. He layed on his back with his hands behind his head. 'Atlanta.' He thought dreamily to himself. If he thought that Atlanta was cute at the age of eleven, he would just think of how cute and beautiful she'd look when she was older. He sighed to himself and pulled out the paper to read it once more before he went to sleep.

He let a tear fall and soak a small portion of the paper without any writing on it. He kissed the paper and put it back in his pocket and went to sleep, reading the letter over and over again.

_Archie,_

_You were so cute when you were just a baby, you know that? Even though you were a pain at some times but I've grown used to it. I just wanted to let you know, that I will always love you and I want you to live a successful life. With a beautiful, kind wife and darling kids. I will not always be here by your side to help you, so you have to learn to do things on your own. I know you will grow up to be a strong, faithful man. I want you to be happy with your life, make good use of your time while you still can. I wish I could be by your side right now and watch you live a healthy life with everything you could want. I always loved you and I always will. I love you with all my heart and I do not know what I would do if I lost you. I love you so much. Your father would've been proud._

_With endless love,  
xoxo Mom _

_xxx...She Lived In Her Own New World...xxx_

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thank you. And thanks to all the people who are reviewing. You're awesome!! 

Draykor


	4. First Kiss

Another update. WOOT! I love this story just as much as you guys do! R&R PLEASE!!! And for some of you who don't know what that means, it means review and read. But on FicWad, I put R&R&R, which means read, review, rate. Got it? Good. Oh, and this chapter has ALOT of A/A fluff in here. Sweet!

Genres: Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship

Summary: Ever since Archie met Atlanta, he's been really protective about her. He definately knows that she is his first crush.

Pairings: A/A

* * *

_xxx...Our First Kiss Won't Be The Last...xxx_

Archie threw himself onto his bed in anger. He just got more burns today, which is what they give you in the field if you give the police men attitude. Atlanta got only got one though.

_Archie and Atlanta were crouching beside each other in the field, picking cotton and vegtables. This one police man, who was sitting on a horse, kept whipping Atlanta since he didn't think she was working hard enough. Atlanta really got angry at that, so she grabbed the whip before it could hit her again and she whipped the thing right in his face. Archie snorted, it was kinda funny. But he stopped when he saw that look on her face. She was mad, real mad, and he immediately stopped laughing before Atlanta could give him some of her attitude, which he clearly didn't want to meet or want. _

_The police man was angry at her and so he brought out a long piece of burning metal, with a design on one of the ends which is the end you place the metal on, and he shot the metal on the back of her neck. Atlanta was shocked and in pain. She started to scream and begged him to stop, but he just pressed the design farther into her neck._

_Archie couldn't bare to see her in pain. And so he grabbed the middle part of the metal, and the other end was poked right in his gut. The man started to cough and finally took the metal off of Atlanta's neck._

_Archie crouched back down and looked at Atlanta, waiting for her to thank him. But all she did was just look at the cotton and began picking it again._

_Archie's face fell and went back to work before he could get in anymore trouble. He already had burns before from defending Atlanta. He just wondered why she never thanked him or just simply smiled at him._

"Not even a thank you or a grin." Archie mumbled to himself. He rolled over to his side and stared at the hallway wall. He groaned and put his head up, so he was looking into Atlanta's room. He stared at her, even though she was sleeping. Archie was mad at himself. Why did he have to fall in love, and in a prison? That was a really weird place to fall in love, especially with a girl who plays hard to get. He was fourteen and he still couldn't get her.

Well, one reason he fell even deeper in love with her, is because she's getting older, and she's starting to get her curves already. Archie always loved girls who didn't have really big hips, but just a normal size hips, like Atlanta has. And her voice is becoming a bit more deeper, instead of the bit squeaky voice she had when they first met. Her voice also became a bit softer also. Who was he kiddin, he'd never get her. No matter how hard he'd try, he'd never be able to get her. He only knew her for a couple of years and they did hang out and talk to each other, but Atlanta just didn't look very interested in him.

Archie did all he could to get her attention. If he couldn't have her, they could at least be friends. That's a start. But whenever he talked to her, she wouldn't answer or she'd just, look away. It's like her attitude was the silent goth type, not as much as goth but she definately was quiet. She obviously didn't want to be here. Nobody does. But they'd have to stay here unless they find a way to escape or if they turn old enough to retire. But usually, the more children they get, they'd get rid of the old kids they brought in earlier. But they wouldn't just kick them out. They'd kill them.

Archie had heard rumors, that when the police took the old kids and replaced them with the new, that they'd bring them to a room where they'd chain their wrists to the chains on the walls and would be whipped to death, where they would bleed to death, starve, dehydrate, they''d let the rats eat them, or they'd just kill them with knives and daggars and they would even shoot them. Sometimes they'd even cut huge chunks of their skin and throw it on the ground, or they'd cut their head off or chop you in pieces and feed them to the dogs. But they wouldn't do that to the kids who actually work hard. They'd obviously keep them.

That's why Archie and Atlanta had been working so hard. They didn't want to end up like the rumors say. They wanted to be hard, good workers. They wanted to be the best. Every day, they'd try their best to work as hard as possible so they wouldn't be replaced. Archie also convinced his friends, Jay and Herry, to work really hard so they wouldn't be replaced.

Jay and Herry never really met Atlanta. Archie told them alot about her but they never got an actual chance to see her in the flesh. Of course Archie would describe her as a cute, beautiful girl with a cute soft voice. That made Jay and Herry want to meet her. But they never get to see her, since Jay and Herry work on opposite ends of the field, and Archie and Atlanta would work on the other side or in the middle. And the field, was a huge field!! They couldn't even see Jay or Herry if they were in the middle.

But Archie kept trying to be good friends with Atlanta. She did talk to him sometimes, when she's in a good mood, but when she's not feeling her best, she'd be silent all day. But Archie didn't care. He'd rather have her as silent so he could stare at her, than talkative and really active so he could barely see her at all. He doesn't know much about her. Only that she has a mom, a dad, a little sister who was six years younger and an older brother who was three years older than her. He kept trying. He soon found out that they had alot of things in common, which would make it easier for them to talk to each other.

Archie kept staring at her. But looked away when she soon woke up. He didn't blame her. It's hard sleeping on that hard, springy bed with ripped blankets and a thin, dirty pillow.

"Why were you staring at me?" Atlanta asked as she sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Archie jumped at her question, came out of nowhere, and simply said, "Why?"

"Cause you were staring at me and I wanted to know why." She answered.

"N-No reason." He said, trying to keep himself from blushing.

"Whatever." Atlanta said as she flopped back down and sighed, looking at the ceiling. 'Wonder what Steve and Kenzie are doing right now.' She thought about her brother and sister.

Archie knew that look. She was thinking of something or someone. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, a curious look on his face.

"No one. Why?"

"Cause you had that look on your face when you're thinking about something or someone important." Archie answered.

Atlanta sighed and said, "I'm thinking about my brother and sister, okay?!" She said, trying to keep herself from crying."

"What are their names." He asked. He could see her eyes were glassy.

Atlanta sighed again. "My seventeen year old brother is Steve and my eight year old sister is MacKenzie. Happy?" She said, not sounding very happy.

Archie frowned. 'She's not lookin too happy. Wish I could cheer her up.' He thought.

He had a sudden idea. He wasn't sure if he should do this. 'It's the only thing I have left from her. But...Atlanta looks so sad and I want to cheer her up.' He thought. He sighed in defeat and pulled out his silver chain in his pocket, he kept the letter though. "Atlanta?"

"Hm?" Came his choked response.

"Come here." He said calmly.

Atlanta gave him a questioning look, but slowly sat up and got off her bed and walked over to him.

Archie smiled sweetly and said, "Here. I want you to have this." He said as he took ou this clenched hand and opened it, revealing the sparkling silver neck chain in his hand. "My mother gave it to me before we were-" He gulped and forced himself not to cry. "separated."

Atlanta gasped at the beautiful chain in his hand. "Y-You want me to have it?" She asked, an unassured look on her face.

Archie nodded. "Yes. Take it."

"Archie. I...I can't." She said. "It was your mother's and it's your only connection with her. I don't want to stand in the way. Keep it."

Archie shook his head. "No. I have a letter from her. I want you to have the chain." He said.

Atlanta looked worried but slowly reached out her hand and gracefully took the silver out of his palm. This was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for her. She smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you. I'll make sure to take good care of it."

Archie smiled back in thanks. "Just remember that you will always be my friend, and I've got your back always. Okay?"

Atlanta smiled and said, "Kay."

Archie smiled back and turned to go to bed, feeling greatful for what he just did, but also a little...guilty or sad.

Atlanta looked at the ground and bit her lip and looked back at Archie. "Archie wait."

Archie stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Ya?"

Atlanta's breath started to get a little, unnoticably heavy and she gasped in, "Come here for a sec." She could not believe what she was going to do to him.

"Ya?" Archie said as he stood face to face with her again.

Atlanta gasped in a sharp breath and slowly and softly brushed her lips against his cheek in a kiss. Atlanta eyes widened a bit and she pulled away, clearing her throat. "Th-That's a thanks. F-For what you did. Everything y-you did." She said, a faint pink blush running across her cheeks.

Archie's cheeks, however, turned a bit of a dark shade of red and replied, "N-No problem. I've got your back. A-Always. You c-can count o-one m-e." He stuttered and turned around before his blush could turn black. He slowly walked back to his bed.

Atlanta smirked and walked back to her's sighing as she layed down on her bed, thinking 'Maybe I do like him. Just maybe...'

_xxx...Our Loves Too Deep To End That Fast...xxx_

* * *

Awwww!! I told you it was fluffy at the end!! Again, R&R THANK YOU!!! I'm glad you all like this story! Cause I love writing and reading this story as much as you guys do, except for the writing part (duh!). Talk to you guys later!! I might update tomorrow or the day after. Love you guys! 

Draykor


	5. Say Okay

When the summary said, that the girls would entertain the police, don't worry. It's nothing dirty. Just singing! You'll get to read Atlanta sing to the song, "Say Okay" by Vanessa Hudgens :). Enjoy! Took me a while to finish this chapter.

Genres: Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship

Summary: After Archie and Atlanta...erm..."kiss", their friendship has grown...stronger. They've been hanging out and talking more to each other, and Atlantas even being nicer to him! Miracle ain't it? And Archie finally introduces Atlanta to Herry and Jay. And the police men decided to make the girls entertain them.

Pairings: A/A

* * *

_xxx...Will you hold me close and safe...xxx_

'It didn't mean a thing Archie. Stop thinking that it did!' Archie thought to himself. After Atlanta kissed him, he kept thinking they were going out or their friendship has grown stronger than ever. But it was just a thank you. Nothing more. His mind keeps denying it was nothing and keeps saying it was certainly something. He actually doesn't know what it meant. Maybe she likes him, maybe she doesn't. But he wants to find out. He doesn't want to ask her about it, that just makes her blush and nervous. And he didn't want to mention it to the guys either, they'll just laugh and tease him about it.

But the good part is that the police men announced that the girls, and only the girls, had to sing for everybody. Not as a group, individually. Why did they make up this new rule? He did not know. But he had talked to Atlanta about it and, as always, she said she didn't want to do it. But she had to. He heard that if someone doesn't want to do it and is too stubborn to go upstage, they had to go to the field while everyone else got to sit and watch the show. Atlanta wasn't too happy about it, but she decided to go up there so she wouldn't have to work again. But she has been objecting that she can't sing or dance! Archie doesn't believe her. He never heard her, but he guesses that she can sing, he doesn't know about the dancing yet.

"I can't believe that you made me sing at the stupid thing tonight." Atlanta said, sitting on her bed with her arms crossed.

"Oh come on Atlanta. I'm sure you'll do great." Archie assured her.

"But I can NOT sing!" She said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I've never heard you sing, but I'm sure you're great!"

Atlanta sighed and said, "You haven't heard me. I can't sing! At all!"

"Are you still gonna go though? I really want to hear you. And I don't think you'd want to go to the field while everyone else gets to sit and listen to everyone else sing and dance."

"Well, duh! I guess everyone hearing my penguin calls is better than going out in the field to do more work." Atlanta smirked.

'Score! Can't wait to hear her sing!' Archie thought.

He never actually heard Atlanta sing, he heard her hum and she didn't sound all that bad. She actually sounded pretty good! If her humming was good, he wondered what her singing sounded like.

_Later that night..._

"I can't believe you even made Theresa dress me up!" Atlanta yelled at Archie. She was wearing something different. She was wearing an orange camo skirt that went a couple inches above her knees, with an darker orange t-shirt and she was wearing white golden high heels. The police gave them all clothes to choose from, Atlanta chose the shirt, but only the skirt and a black dress were left. She decided to go witht he skirt. Which, of course, made Archie not look away from her.

"Oh come on Lan! It's not that bad." He said, staring at her beautifully thin body. "Besides, you look...beautiful." He said, scratching the back of his neck and stopping himself from blushing.

Atlanta smiled and said, "Thanks." A soft blush appearing on her cheeks. "When did you say I was on again?" She asked.

"I think you're number 19. Which might take a while." Archie then smirked. "At least you're not waaay back up in the fifties or seventies with the rest. They'll have to wait their turn."

Atlanta scoffed. "Ya. But I still don't wanna do it! I hate going up in front of people!" She said crossing her arms, making the thin silver bracelets on her wrists make a high chingle.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." Archie smiled. 'At least I hope so.'

"How do you know if I'll do fine?" Atlanta asked.

"I don't. I'm just saying that so you won't feel so nervous. I know now that you don't like to go in front of people, but you'll have to go through worse things in your life."

"Like what?" Atlanta asked.

"I dunno. That's not up to me to predict. Just remember that I'll be watching you and giving you good luck."

Atlanta nodded. "Kay." She smiled.

They both waited patiently for the others to finish. But when number 18 was finished, she went backstage, stood in front Archie and Atlanta with her hands on her hips and sighed, "You know that that the audience always likes me best." She said as she flipped her brown hair off her shoulder. "I'm surprised if they'd even just clap for you." She smirked and walked past them, bumping Atlanta by the shoulder.

"I always hated her!" She yelled through her clenched teeth.

"Why? Who is she?" Archie asked, his thumb pointing in her direction.

"How to I describe her. Let me put it this way. Evil takes form in Regina, her name. She may look innocent at times, but be aware. She's not your normal scum sucking, road killer. She's a life ruiner, she's the shiniest, hardest of all plastics. And she's always picking on me. Just because I'm not...girlie like she is." Atlanta explained, crossing her arms.

"Wow." He answered raising an eyebrow.

"Number 19. You're up!" The man said through the microphone.

Atlanta sighed and breathed deeply. "I guess I'm up." She said, trying not to faint.

Archie smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck."

Atlanta smiled back and walked away from him, which...kind of disappointed her. 'I am not falling for him. I am not!' She said. She sighed as she walked on the stage and took the mike off of its stand. She sighed as she heard the music playing for her song. She cleared her throat, not into the mike though and started to sing.

"You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks"

Atlanta smiled as she saw Archie walk off the stage and sit in an empty seat and smiling back at her.

"But I don't wanna be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one"

Atlanta mentally sighed in relief. Archie was right. This wasn't that bad. She was just glad she was getting this nightmare over with. She actually thought she would do something embarassing. Like tripping somewhere on the stage, or start singing the wrong song, or if she was off key through the whole thing. Or if she tripped over her own foot and fell off the stage, flat on her face. Even though she knows Archie would never let that happen.

"So tell me, when it's not alright  
When it's not okay  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright  
Will you say okay  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or run away  
Say okay"

Atlanta, was actually having fun! She actually never sang in front of people before, which was why she was nervous. This was her first time and Archie thought she was flawless. Simply...wonderful.

"When you call I don't know  
If I should pick up the phone  
Every time  
I'm not like all my friends  
Who keep calling up the boys  
I'm so shy  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you don't treat me the right way"

Atlanta looked at Archie again who was smiling widely at her. See? He knew that she could sing! Why was she denying? She can so sing! He wished that she would sing all the time though. He couldn't stop listening to her beautiful voice. He started daydreaming...

"See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe  
Feel safe  
When it's not alright  
When it's not okay  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright  
Will you say okay  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or run away"

But the most weirdest thing of all when Atlanta was singing this song, was that she was thinking of Archie through the whole thing. 'Why am I thinking of Archie when I sing this?'

"Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and safe"

Oh boy, Atlanta had alot of questions and wonders in her mind. But she ignored them and concentrated on her song. She didn't want to end up singing what she was thinking.

"Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright  
Will you say okay  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or run away  
Say okay  
Don't run away  
Will you say okay"

Atlanta looked at Archie one last time and smiled at him. A thankful smile. Archie saw her smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be alright  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be alright  
Don't run away  
Don't run away"

Atlanta let out a big sigh after her last words. She put the mike back on it's stand and looked out at the audience. Everyone just looked at her, in silence. Until they all surprised her when they all started cheering, clapping and whistling. Archie was doing the most applause, of course.

Atlanta looked behind stage and saw Regina's jaw was hanging low. She swung around and stook her nose up in the air, letting out a big "ugh". Angry that everyone actually liked her. Atlanta mentally said, "Ha ha. Sucka!" But she didn't want to say it out loud. It would embarass her. She just smiled, letting her white, pearly, perfect teeth show in her dazzling smile.

Archie quickly jumped out from his seat to congratulate her. He ran down the side isle and went backstage, looking for his little red star. Well, not really _his_ star, but...ya. His eyes widened as he saw Atlanta walking backstage, wanting to look for _him_.

"Atlanta!" Archie called.

Atlanta smiled and ran towards him, landing comfortably in his arms.

"I told you you could do it." Archie said, his arms wrapping around her tighter in a harder hug.

"I know. I know. Can't believe I even doubted myself. Was I really that good?" She asked, picking her head up from his chest and looking at his face.

"You were great! Better than everyone else who went. I even bet you're gonna be better than whoever is going up next!" Archie answered, looking into Atlanta's eyes.

Atlanta blinked, looking into his eyes. She started to lean in closer, seeing Archie do the same.

They were leaning closer and closer, feeling the hot breath coming from one another's mouth. The space between them getting smaller and thinner. They could even feel the highest parts of their lips brush against each other!! They have never been this close before.

"Hey Archie. Is this the girl you were talking about?" A boy asked walking up to them.

Archie sighed. "Yes, Herry. This is Atlanta. The girl I was telling you about. You too Jay." He said. 'Thank you Herry. I will make sure to give you justice.' He thought angrily to himself, sarcastically thanking Herry for screwing up their big moment.

"Well, hi there." A boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes said, coming out from behind Herry. He was actually a very handsome young man, even though Atlanta thought Archie was cuter. He had a white blouse and blue jeans and was as tall as Archie. His name was Jay.

Herry had dark brown hair and had a navy t-shirt and tanned pants. He had green eyes and was very muscular. "I'm Herry. And this is Jay." He said, his thumb pointing to the other boy, Jay.

"Hi. I thought you were really great." Jay said, in an almost dreamy like voice.

Archie, however, didn't like the tone of his voice. Jay actually sounded like he was in love! 'You better not like her Jay. I already do and she probably likes me. So back...off!' He thought, clenching his fists up lightly. He wouldn't know what he'd do to Jay if he found out that he likes her. That might make Atlanta feel a little uncomfortable too. Having two boys fight over here. What happens when they both ask her who she likes better? It will make her so nervous and...uncomfortable! Both Archie and Atlanta wouldn't know what to do if that happened.

"Hi to you too." Atlanta smiled at Jay. She didn't like Jay, considering that she and Archie almost kissed, kill Herry for that, but she still wasn't sure about her feelings towards Archie. 'I think Archie is the one for me. We're exactly like each other and he's so cute! But I've heard girls say that it's, like...a rule to crush on your best friend. What do they know? The only friends they have are girls. They don't have friend boys! Screw the rule, I'm in love Archie and that's that!'

_xxx...Say Okay...xxx_

* * *

Awww's! Atlanta finally admitted she liked Archie. YAY! Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter took me a while. Review please and thank you! I'm glad that you like the story :)! 

Draykor


	6. In My Dreams

Hey, hey, hey! Guess whose computer is working again? MINE! Well, actually the family's computer since my oldest brother has his own and I think I explained that enough. Hope this is worth the wait!

Genre: Romance, Angst

Summary: Uh oh! Is Jay falling head over heals over Atlanta? How will Archie take it? Looks like there's going to be some competition. And Atlantas been having these strange dreams. Are they flashbacks? Coincidences? Visions?

Pairings: A/A/J

* * *

_xxx...In My Dreams I'm Not So Far Away From Home...xxx_

I was quiet... too quiet. Night pulled over its velvet sheets and brought over the Sand Man to work his magic. All was sleeping peacefully in their beds, some of them dreaming about what their life was when they were youngsters, but it, of course, flipped over into a nightmare when they came to the part where they were taken away from their homes and put here.

All but Jay and Archie that is.

Yes, the two boys were glaring at each other. They'd pretend to fall asleep but they'd shoot their eyes open and whip their heads towards each other at the same time, every time. When they did, they'd always narrow their eyes and pretend to sleep again and so on. Atlanta just had to be between the two rivals. And Archie just had to introduce Atlanta to Jay and Herry that night, and ever since, Jay's been acting...er...weird. If he didn't, this never would've happened. But Jay and Archie quickly stop looking at each other and looked at Atlanta. Atlanta was turning in her sleep uncomfortably. She whimpered in her sleep and her eyes were squeazed shut. She turned and rolled in her sleep. Something weird was definately going on with her. A little cold sweat damped her forehead.

In Atlanta's head, a bright white flash appeared.

_Eleven year old Atlanta was running around her house. She ran up the stairs but tripped and she got back up and started running again._

Another flash appeared and it showed Atlanta softly grunting in her sleep as she turned to her side, then another flash.

_She ran to her room and opened her closet door. Another small square door was above her closet. She took her small ladder from her closet floor and she pushed the door open. The door creaked to it's side and stood straight in the air. Atlanta quickly climbed inside the attic, taking the small ladder with her and she shut the door._

Another flash and it saw Atlanta quickly rolling to her side, gripping her blanket firmly and whimpering silently.

_She quickly crawled over by the window of the attic. She took her suitcase out from a corner and crawled to her family's dresser where they stored their extra clothes. She took out her extra clothes and quickly packed them in there._

Atlanta rolled on her back and the damp sweat became small, cold beads of sweat and it clung to the skin of her forehead until she rolled to her side again and started to breathe heavily.

_She turned to a trunk beside the dresser and packed some extra water bottles and some food that her family also stored in case of emergencies. And this was the biggest emergency of their life. She even brought a hair brush and put it in the pocket of her bag and she zipped up all the zippers and buttoned all the buttons. She heard them running up the stairs._

Her whimpers became soft moans, she was definately having a nightmare or a flash back of her previous life, the two boys figured.

_They were close, but she might have enough time to escape. They were just in front of her closet but they couldn't see the attic door, thankfully._

_The men's lips curved up into an evil smile. One man took out his lighter and clicked it on, making the small flame pop out of the lighter. They walked out of the room and held the lighter under a shirt laying on the floor, the shirt quickly caught on fire and they threw the shirt downstairs, causing a house fire._

Atlanta felt tiny tears flood her closed eyes and she let one tear fall down her cheek.

_Atlanta heard them leave the house, but...out the window? She opened the attic door slowly and poked her head through the door she brought her bag with her and she jumped out of the attic. She then heard the fire alarm go off and she ran down the stairs...fast._

_She gasped at the fires spreading throughout her house. "MOM!!!" She cried, looking for her parents. "DADDY!!" She ran to the living room and saw her parents...lying ont he floor. "NO!" She cried as she ran to her parents. She rolled her father on his back and saw his hand covering a hole in his stomach, blood covering his hands. She let tears fall and she slowly removed his hands, showing a deep hole that was flooding out blood and staining the shirt. Atlanta started to panic and she ran to her mother, she was in the same position as her father, and she removed her hands to see a small hole that was also flooding out blood. _

Atlanta started to cry in her sleep, but tears were only raining down her cheeks, she wasn't actually crying out.

_She was angry and sad. Her father had some type of sword or knife pierced in his stomach's flesh, her mother had been shot and her house was on fire. She saw the door to the cellar beside a couch. She ran to the cellar door and opened it, taking her bag and crawled in, opening the door to the outside._

She was breathing heavily and crying and kept rolling.

_She ran, but her eyes were set on her flaming house. She ran until she ran into something. She shrieked as she hit whatever she ran into. She fell onto the ground and looked up at what she hit. She screamed and turned to run away, but it grabbed the back of her shirt and started dragging her away, not caring if she dropped her bag. She kicked and screamed but the police man wouldn't let her go. She knew where they were taking her, she heard about it on the news. He was taking her to that one place that she could never remember the name of. But whatever it was called, she knew for sure that's where she would spend the rest of her life._

_She watched in tears and in fear as she watch her house burn to the ground and watched her parent's souls disappear into the night._

"Atlanta!" She heard Archie yell, but not loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Atlanta yelled in surprise and shot up, drying the sweat and the tears off her face, still breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked, kneeling beside her bed with Archie.

"I-" She squeaked, "I don't know. I had a nightmare, or some sort of flashback of w-what happened before I was taken h-here." She choked out, managing herself not to cry.

"You...wanna talk about it?" Archie asked, a worried look on his face.

"No." Atlanta sniffed as dropped back down. "I'm fine."

"Well...okay. You sure?" Archie asked.

"Mm hm." She nodded.

"Okay. Good night. Nice chain by the way." Jay said, looking at the silver chain around her neck.

Atlanta blushed and said, "Thanks." And smiled, seeing Jay smile back.

Archie narrowed his eyes at Jay when he turned around. 'That's my chain you're complementing thank you very much!' He thought. He just complemented on the chain, and he even got mad at that! Short tempered much?

_xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx_

She tossed and turned in her sleep, as her mind played tricks on her,

_Archie and Atlanta were running. There were spotlights in the background, obviously looking for them. They had escaped this prison and had been running away. Archie was running, taking the lead with his hand in Atlanta's. There were bells ringing and sirens going off all around the building._

_Atlanta tripped and let out a shriek, her hand slipping out of Archie's. Archie stopped and ran to her, he carefully helped her up, but when she put her weight on her right leg, she limped back down to the ground. Archie sighed and picked her up bridle style and started to run. He ran to the forest that was behind the building. He looked back every once in a while. But Atlanta could feel something from Archie. He had this weird feeling crawling all throughout his body. He didn't know how, but he just knew this forest looked familiar..._

Atlanta shot up from her dream again. 'Man what is up with me tonight?' She thought to herself. She looked to her right and saw Archie sleeping, she looked to her left and saw Jay sleeping peacefully also. She sighed and layed back down. It was so weird. That dream felt too real. Her right ankle was actually throbbing. But the strange thing was, in the dream...her and Archie were older, maybe in their low twenties. She sighed and went back to sleep and decided to figure it out tomorrow.

_xxx...Cause Love Can't Find It's Time...xxx _

* * *

Hey! Sorry again for the wait. Sorry if it was a bit short. I was actually planning on making this sorry-for-keeping-you-waiting-and-I-hope-this-is-worth-it chapter long, but I couldn't think of anything else to follow it. R&R&R! Read, review and rate! Five star? Four star? Three star? Two star? One star? Half a star? Hope you liked it. Sorry again for keeping you guys waiting so long. Well I'm back to updating everyday or every couple days! Talk to you guys later! 

Draykor


	7. Psychic

OKAY. Think of this chapter as the sorry-for-the-wait-and-I-hope-this-is-worth-it chapter. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you like this chapter. I know I do!

Genres: Romance, Angst, Humor (I guess)

Summary: Okay, so far...Atlanta's been having strange dreams, aaaand Jay and Archie still haven't worked it out yet. And Atlanta still hasn't figured out what the dreams meant, or if they do mean something. Maybe there's someone who could help?

Pairings: A/A/J

* * *

_xxx...I Know I Need To Get Some Answers...xxx_

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream." Atlanta said to herself over and over again. 'But...what about the second dream? Me and Archie were older and we were...holding hands? What the heck could that mean? Would we be dating a few years from now? Ugh! This is so frusterating!' She thought to herslef, her face pushed against her pillow of her bed. She felt like screaming, with all these dreams giving her confusion and mystery.

"What was just a dream?" Someone asked in front of Atlanta.

Atlanta gasped and shot her head up to look at the person who spoke to her. It was just Jay. "My dream was just a dream."

"Aren't dreams always just dreams?"

"Ya but this dream wasn't an ordinary dream. The dream was like, a future dream of me and Archie. And the dream was another one of those all too real dreams and I keep saying it was just a dream but I have a feeling it wasn't just a dream but it was just a dream!"

Hearing Archie's name made Jay twitch. "What?"

"Nevermind."

"If those dreams really were just dreams, are you telling me you wouldn't say yes?"

"Yes."

Jay paused. "Yes you'd say no or yes you'd say yes?"

"No. Yes I'd say no."

Jay buried his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes, looking up at the ceiling and mouthing, 'What?'.

Just then, Archie came running to them. "Hey, Atlanta? Those dreams you had, were they ordinary dreams?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Oh so they were ordinary dreams."

"I mean no!"

"No?"

"Yes I mean no."

"Huh?" Jay and Archie said at once.

"I meant no."

"Ooooh." The two said.

Just then, the cell's doors opened, it was time for them to work at the field. Atlanta jumped off her bed, Archie and Jay walking out too. Atlanta ran to them and looped her arms through theirs.

"No?" Jay and Archie said.

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"No! Now stop that."

_xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx_

"I'm not so sure about this guys." Atlanta said, trying to escape Jay and Archie's grasps from their hands.

"Well we are. Look, if you wanna know if they mean something you've gotta find out." Jay said.

"And the only way to find out is if you go see this woman. We've heard rumors that she can see into the future and the past." Archie finished.

"Ya. And she has incredible knowledge and she's very wise and she give the best advice. It's like she knows everything."

"I don't know. I mean, if I do go see her, she could try to suck my soul out or...try to ruin my life...oh wait...that's Regina's job. But I still don't think this is a good idea." Atlanta said, desperately trying to struggle her hands out of Jay and Archie's.

"Well we do. If you really think your dreams mean something, the only way to find out is if you ask this woman. I'm sure she won't suck out your soul or ruin your life." Archie assured her. "Come on! Do it because we're your best friends."

"No." Atlanta said, escaping from their grasps and walking away.

Jay and Archie quickly walked over to her and grabbed her wrists again. "Because it's the only thing we can do?"

"Oooooh." She said as she started to softly laugh, looking past Archie and Jay's shoulder to see the tent. Her expression came back to her serious one. "No."

"Come on Atlanta! It won't be so bad." Jay said, pulling forward. "She's a pro at this kind of stuff. If she can't help you, then no one can."

"Really?" Atlanta said.

"Yep."

"No." Atlanta said, pulling back.

"No?" Archie asked.

"Yes I mean no."

Jay and Archie had weird looks on their faces.

Atlanta sighed. "I meant no."

"So that's a no." Archie said.

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"No! Now stop that!"

"We promise it won't be that bad. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! If you don't see her now you will never get the chance when you want to know."

Atlanta couldn't take it anymore! She growled and said, "FINE!!! Fine."

"Ha! We knew we'd break you down!" Archie said.

"Shut up. Let's just get this over with."

"Finally." Jay sighed.

Atlanta let Archie and Jay lead, or drag her to a big, purple, fancy tent outside. There were two torches stalked to the ground beside the tent's opening. "This is it?" Atlanta asked, unimpressed.

"Ya. Expecting something else?" Jay asked.

"Well...ya!"

"This is where she is, believe it or not." Archie said, giving her an assuring pat on the back as Atlanta took a couple steps forward.

"You guys are absolutely sure that this is the place?" Atlanta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" The two boys said.

Atlanta sighed and walked towards the tent. "Well. I guess I'll see you two later." She said as she entered the opening.

Archie and Jay stood there and eyed each other. "Think she'll suck out her soul?" Jay asked.

"Probably." Archie said as he and Jay walked back to the building.

_xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx_

"Whoa." Atlanta said as she entered the dark tent. It was beautiful! It had beautiful pottery and it had a round table in the middle with beautiful designs on the leg that was in the middle. The table had a crystal ball in the middle of it, and inside the ball, was this mist like steam floating around the middle (a/n: I think I've said middle enough). At the ceiling of the tent it had streamer like material coming from the center of the tent and running down to the top edges.

Atlanta heard someone murmuring something she couldn't understand. She moved her head so she could try to see her face, but it was covered with a dark lavender cloak, covering her face with shadows. "Um, excuse me." Atlanta said, hearing the murmuring stop. "My friends told me that you might help me with a little...problem I'm having. See, I'm having these weird dreams and I was wondering if..." She said.

"They meant something." The woman said. Atlanta heard her say the exact thing as she did but she trailed off before she could finish it herelf.

"Y-Ya. But how did you-"

"How did I know? My dear child, I know everything. Your friends said I give the best advice and that I can see into the future and the past. But they didn't say that I can tell prophecies."

Atlanta blinked in amazement. Now that! Amazed her. "Wow you are good." She said.

"Please. Take a seat." The woman said.

Atlanta looked unsure but she pulled out a cushion lavender colored stool from under the round table.

The woman turned around and she saw her face. She looked old, but she wasn't old-old. She did have wrinkles and she had grey skin with white hair. She had a scar that went from above her right eye (a/n: pov's right), over her nose, and to her left cheek.

"Now." She said, taking another stool from under the table and sitting on it. "Your first dream that you had reminded you how your parents died and how you got here. Am I not mistaken?"

"Y-Yes. That's-That's right!" Atlanta was surprised, amazed and shocked. She really did know everything.

"And your second dream that you had a couple days ago showed you and your friend holding hands, but you were running. You heard police sirens, so you figured you were trying to escape. You tripped and sprained your ankle, your friend picked you up and started running. And by the look on your friend's face, he somehow recognized the forest you two ran into."

"You really do know everything."

The woman smiled. "Give me your hands." She said.

Atlanta gave her a questioning look but gave her your hands. The woman held her hands with the crystal ball between them.

"Close your eyes, relax, and concentrate on your dreams and thoughts. Look beyond what you think." She said.

Atlanta didn't say anything, afraid she might break _her_ concentration. 'My dreams and my thoughts? Look beyond what I think? What the heck is that suppose to mean?' She thought.

"Please, don't question me, child." She said, showing her Jamacain accent.

Atlanta closed her eyes and concentrated. The second dream started to play again in her mind. She could feel...some sort of energy spreading throughout her body. She didn't know what it was, she could feel the mist of the crystal ball forming into blue fog. It's like, the dream was continuing in her mind. Something was happening in her dream...

_He didn't know how, but he just knew this forest looked famliar. "I've got a bad feeling about this forest." She heard Archie say._

_"Just, keeping running." She said, wincing at her throbbing ankle. "My ankle is killing me."_

_Archie did what he was told. He ran faster than he had ever run before, keeping his strong grip on Atlanta. Archie stopped for a short rest, thinking that they were far enough. He looked behind, all he could see was trees and darkness. "I think they're gone." Archie panted. He looked down to Atlanta and saw that her eyes were squeazed shut and she was whimpering, she was holding her large stomach with her hands. Archie paniced. Archie looked around and saw lights flickering. He held Atlanta with all his might and poured most of his energy into his legs, hoping that the lights were town lights. He ran and ran, the light getting brighter and brighter. He smiled, feeling hope running through his body._

_"Hang in there Atlanta." He said as he finally reached the lights. Thank God!! They were street lights! He looked around for a hospital, he paniced even more as he heard Atlanta screaming in pain. "Hello?!!!" He yelled, hoping someone would hear him. "Is anybody here?!! We need help!!"_

_"What's wrong?" A woman said, opening his door and walking out of his home._

_Archie panted and said, "My girlfriend. She's in labor."_

_"Oh, dear! I'll go call the hospital." She said, running into her house._

_'Thank you!!' He prayed. "Don't worry Lan. It'll all be over soon." He said to her, kissing her forehead._

_He turned his head at the woman. "An ambulence is on their way!" She shouted._

_"Thank you!!!" He said, smiling. They were going to be a family and they weren't even married..._

Atlanta gasped and shot her head up, opening her eyes quickly. "Th-That can't be right!! That can't be what happens later in the dream!! What is that?!" She yelled.

"Calm down. It was a vision." The woman said.

"A vision. As in a futuristic vision?" She asked. "Does that mean I'm-"

"Psychic." The woman finished for her.

"I'm...I'm psychic?" Atlanta asked. Boy, this was a shocker.

"Mm-hm." She said, nodding. "And do not ask me for training on how to control your psychic powers. I only give prophecies, give advice and help people with their special problems. If you want help with your ability, go ask dear Persephone."

Atlanta rose an eyebrow "Persephone? Who's Persephone?"

The woman smiled. "A dear friend of mine. She was a student of mine at my school, and she took the psychic coarse. She will help you."

"Okay. Where is she?" Atlanta asked.

"You don't need me to tell you. Just follow your visions. They'll show you." She said.

"But, lady it's not like I can have a vision whenever I want." She said.

"Please. Call me Nelmidai (Nel-mi-die a/n: Remember her?). And you have the power of controlling your visions. Now go. Your friends must be wondering what is taking you so long."

"Oh. Oookay. Thanks alot." She said, walking towards the enterence.

"Anytime, child." She said, smiling.

_xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx_

"So how was it?"

"Did she suck out your soul?"

"Did she give you advice?"

"Did she curse you?"

"What did she say?"

"Did she ruin your life?"

"Is she as old as people say she is?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Atlanta said, waving her hands in front of her. "First of all, it went better than I expected. No she ddin't suck out my soul. Yes she did give me...'advice'. No she didn't curse me. She said my dreams were visions. No she didn't ruin my life. And...I don't know!"

"Wait. Visions?" Jay said.

"Yep. She says I'm psychic."

Jay and Archie had scared looks on their faces. Archie cleared his throat and said, "C-Can you read minds?"

"I don't know. Probably not. Yet." She smiled. "But she did say my dreams were visions. I told her that I can't have a vision whenever I want, but she said I had the power to control my visions. So I guess I can have a vision whenever I want." She explained.

Archie and Jay sighed of relief, thankful that she couldn't read minds. Because she wouldn't want to know what they were thinking almost all of the time. They wouldn't know what they would do if she found out that they both had crushes on her if she could read their minds.

Jay blinked and said, "But seriously, psychic?"

_xxx...About Where I Stand With Him...xxxx _

* * *

Okay, hope this one is worth the wait of not updating in, like 5 weeks before the chapter before this one (get it?). Hope that this chapter made you at least smile, not of the suspense, but of the humor I tried putting in there. Well, that's all I have for now. Oh and by the way, Atlanta and Archie are 15 and Jay is 16. Just to tell you. Well, R&R&R!! Read. Review. Rate!! 

Five star. Four star. Three star. Two star. One star. Half star. No star.

Thanks for reviewing! Love you guys! Later.

Draykor.


	8. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

**SURPRISE!!!!!!** I am alive and well! And my greatest apologies for not updating this story in AGES!! I feel so bad! I REALLY hope this makes up for the weeks, maybe even months (that makes me feel even more bad). ENJOY!!!!!

Genres: Action (a little I guess)/Romance

Summary: So. Atlanta's psychic. Wonder how she'll find out what her powers can really do. This oughtta be interesting. Archie, Jay and Atlanta have a scene. And Archie and Atlanta have a very special moment.

A/A/J

* * *

_xxx...Everything's Gonna Be Alright...xxx_

Things have been kind of awkward since Atlanta discovered her powers. She managed to lift things with her mind and have visions, but that's just the beginning. Atlanta doesn't know what her powers can really do, but all she can do is wait. Archie, however, is getting a little nervous and humiliated by Atlanta's need to try to read peoples' minds. As does Jay. They're just happy that Atlanta can't read minds yet. But once she does, they're gonna have to keep their minds off something else. Or they watch their friendship sail. But Archie isn't worrying about that right now. What he's really thinking about is his parents. He's been dyeing to know what happened before he was taken. And he hasn't been getting much sleep lately either. He keeps sleeping in his food and in the cotton bushes and even during classes (_A/N: Well they all need to have an education don't they?)_.

"Mr. Cook!!" The teacher whacked her stick on his desk. "Mouth closed, eyes open and ears on!!"

As you can see, they were having their Math class but much to Archie's dispense, he couldn't stay awake. Even though he always sleeps during this class.

"Sorry Miss Athena the last couple of days-"

"No excuses! Would you like to go back out to the field for another detention?!" She yelled.

"No." Came his hoarse reply.

"Then I suggest you stay awake or you'll have detentions so many times, you won't even know what detention is!" She walked back to the front of the class and turned to face everyone. "Anyway. Who can answer the question that was rudely interrupted?" She gave a look to Archie. Her face brightened a little as she saw Atlanta raise her hand. "Yes Miss Fields?"

"The answer is 2yb-3a." She smiled.

For an orphan, she knew her math pretty well.

"Thank you Atlanta. Now if the answer is 2yb-"

In Archie's head, Miss Athena's voice was barely heard and all he could hear was his own voice. 'Atlantas so smart and pretty. I wonder how she does it.'

And in Jay's head, 'Wow. She answered every question right. She's so incredibly smart, talented, beautiful.. it's no wonder most of the teachers like her best-'

"Mr. Brookes! Do I have to send you out to detention as well?!" Miss Athena yelled, hands on her hips.

"Of course not Miss Athena. I was just figuring out the answer." Jay answered. He always was good with telling simple lies.

"I see. Well do you know the answer then?" She asked.

"Not yet. I haven't gotten that far." Jay smiled.

Just then the bell rang for their next class.

Spanish (_A/N: Haha yes I know I do lots of Spanish stuff in my stories, but that is my favourite language in case you don't know yet)_.

Atlanta, Archie and Jay all gathered their stuff for their next class.

As the years went by, the three have become very close friends and they weren't as badly treated. Considering they worked the hardest when it comes to the field. And Atlanta was liked by almost all the teacher's, except Chemistry, Archie was liked in Composition and Art and Jay was liked in Science and History.

As Atlanta walked out of the classroom, Jay and Archie shortly followed, complimenting her on the correct answers she gave.

"How'd you figure it out?" Archie asked.

"I just do I guess." She replied.

"How do you get all this math stuff? I don't understand a thing." Jay groaned.

"I could give you some tutoring if you need it." Atlanta answered, her one special smile that melted Jay and Archie's hearts.

Archie hesitated. No way was he going to let Jay spend time alone with Atlanta. He saw her first and this was one battle he wasn't going to lose. He stuttered and said, "Did I mention I need help with those techniques Hercules gave us?"

"No you didn't. I could help you with that too if you want." She smiled.

That was perfect. The sword techniques Hercules gave them in gym included closeness. And since Archie pretended he didn't get it, Atlanta would have to help him. Which means holding his hand, wrist, arm and putting it on hers so she could show him. Take that Jay!

Jay looked shocked. Archie was good. But Jay thinks he's better.

"I think I may need a little help with Biology too." Jay smirked.

"And I need help with Botony." Archie had that look that he always gave when he thinks that he won.

"And Health."

"And Social Studies!"

"But my worst subject is Career Studies."

"GUYS!!! I'd love to help you all, but I have stuff I need to work on too. I can't help you all at once." She answered.

"Sorry." They both said.

"I gotta go. I have my session with Miss Persephone next."

Darn. That's another class that Atlantas not with them. Jay and Archie are always in the same class but Atlanta has a few classes with other people.

"Ugh. We have Science." Archie grunted.

Jay rather enjoyed Science actually. "I love Science!"

Atlanta giggled. "We all know that. Well, see you guys later." She saluted them and ran off to Persephone's room.

Once Atlanta was out of sight, and ear shot, Archie and Jay narrowed their eyes and looked at each other.

"How come you need help in those classes all of a sudden there Arch?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Archie replied.

"Well I asked you first, so spit it out before I'm forced to."

Archie rolled his eyes. "Ya right. What are you gonna do to me?"

"I don't know. But I'll think of something." Jay paused for a second. Then it hit him. "You like Atlanta! You like Atlanta don't you?!"

Archie turned red and declined. "I didn't say that! And I don't like Atlanta in that way."

Jay smiled. He knew he was lyeing but he wasn't about to take that risk. "So you don't like Atlanta huh. So that means that she's available."

Archie's face was shocked. "You're not thinking about asking her out or anything are you?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about it." Jay looked at his watch and found out he was almost late. "I gotta go. I know you like her but I'm sure she's into much more sophisticated guys like me." Jay smirked and ran to his class.

Archie stood there. Shocked. Worried. Mad. He didn't know what he was feeling. He just knew he hated Jay's guts right now. First of all, he just found out they he likes Atlanta too so this could be a problem. Second, he might get to her before he does and that wouldn't be good. And three, he practically just called him immature and stupid! Someone's a little full of himself. But no way was he going to let him sink.

* * *

"When do you think I'll be able to read minds?" Atlanta asked. She was getting impatient about this subject.

"I'm not sure Atlanta. You'll just have to wait. It might not be for a while. Considering it takes alot of time and you have to build up on your power before you can do anything that big." Miss Persephone asnwered.

Atlanta groaned and threw her arms up in frusteration. "I can't wait that long!"

Persephone smiled. "Be patient dear. But whatever you do, do not try to do stuff you're not ready. Like reading minds for example. Please don't try to do it. Sometimes when you try to do something you're not ready for, it could mess up your powers and that's never good."

"Okay. If that's the price then I guess I can wait that long." Atlanta smiled.

"Good. Now, give me your hands."

Atlanta put her hands in Persephone's. They were sitting, cross-legged, across each other with their hands together. Persephone closed her eyes, as did Atlanta. She was wondering what Persephone was doing, but didn't question.

"I'm checking your visions. Making sure there's nothing wrong with them." Persephone said. Of course, Persephone read her mind once again.

Persephone concentrated on Atlanta's past visions. She frowned at the one she had when she went to see Nelmidai about her odd dreams.

Persephone let go of Atlanta's hands and put one hand on her forehead.

"Miss Persephone, what's wrong?"

Persephone caught her breath and quickly answered. "N-Nothing. You may go now." She stuttered. She was in terrible shock.

Atlanta gave her a questioning look but gathered her things and left. 'That was short.'

When Atlanta was gone, Persephone quickly went to see Miss Hera, who was talking on the phone.

"Miss Hera? We have a problem."

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and everyone rushed out of their classes and went into the cafeteria. Atlanta rushed in line first, grabbing a tray on her way, so she could get the good stuff first and not get any leftovers. Once she got her food, she sat down at the table where her, Jay and Archie usually sit.

Jay and Archie also walked fairly fast to get the good food. They met Atlanta, where she was picking at her food.

Once they sat across from her, they looked worried.

"Are you okay Atlanta? They're serving your favourite." Archie asked.

"I don't know guys. I mean, Persephone checked up on my visions, so that class was mainly a checkup, and when she was done, she had a scared look on her face. Like, something horrible happened in one of my visions. But she didn't explain."

"Huh. Weird." Jay said.

Just in the nick of time, the five worse guys in this place they call prison, entered the cafeteria. They were the worst. They bullied almost every boy in school, and took advantage of the girls they thought were hot. Or in other words, they pretty much raped them. Everyone was still mad and surprised they haven't gotten suspended yet.

Those guys scared Atlanta to her bones. They've picked at her a couple times, and even tried to get under her clothes quite a few times. But she was a tough girl and managed to throw a punch or ten at them, and maybe a few thousand kicks in there once in a while too. But at least Jay and Archie were there to help her. Even though they wouldn't stand a chance against them.

Atlanta had been one of the few girls they gang hasn't gotten yet. And that upsetted them, which is not a good thing. The five guys smiled as they saw Atlanta sitting at the table with her two friends. The walked over to them, giving Archie and Jay death glares and wanting them to go away.

"Atlana! Baby! You're one of the few girls I haven't gotten to, you know that?" The leader told her, with his New York accent (a/n: NY does have an accent, right? I'm pretty sure they do.).

"And I'm pretty proud about it too." Atlanta rolled her eyes. No way was he going to get her, or break her down.

"Just remember sweet. I will get you. As I have done to all the other girls in this dump. So you just wait. I will get you sweet cheeks." The leader, Damian, smirked.

"Whatever." She looked pretty mad.

"Aww! What's the matter doll? Not excited?"

"About what? You raping me and then moving on to another victim? I don't think so. And by the way, don't call me pet names. Cause whatever you do, you will never get me. I'll make sure of it." Atlanta threatened.

"Or what?" Damian said, crossing his arms over.

Atlanta didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell him she was psychic or the word would spread and everyone would think she was a freak. "You don't even wanna know." She said. It was the only thing she could come up with.

"Whatever. Just remember that babe." Damian laughed as him and his crew walked away.

No way was she going to let them get away with it. She felt the rage growing inside her and she felt like throwing something at them. Just then a tray from a random table started floating in the air and shooting right at them, hitting them in the back of Damian's head.

Damian looked behind him and saw that everyone was sitting in their seats. He didn't hear anybody's feet jump off the floor. "Who threw that?!!" He yelled. He looked around and saw that Atlanta's face was in fear and shock. "It was you." He pointed at her. "I know it was you! You sneaky little-"

"She didn't throw it!" Archie said, jumping up from his seat.

"Stay out of this pal." He yelled.

"Or what?" Jay said. Standing up as well.

"I'll kill you all! I will! I'll kill you all sooner than you think! And I'll get you Atlanta. And I'll make it last!!" He laughed, walking out of the room.

Jay and Archie sat down and looked at Atlanta, who wasn't in her seat. They looked around and saw her walking out of the cafeteria's other enterance. They could tell she was scared. The two jumped off their seat and followed her. They didn't know where she was going.

They saw her out in one of the hallways, knees up to her chest, arms around her legs and she was crying in her pants. She was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen. Jay did something totally unexpected. He knew that Archie would take care of it, so he went back to the cafeteria to help clean up. But Archie didn't question.

Archie walked over to Atlanta, sitting down beside her. Atlanta knew who it was so she let him wrap his arms around her, comforting her.

Archie slowly started to cradle her like a small child, whispering in her ear. "It'll be alright Atlanta. I won't let them hurt you. If they want to get to you, they'll have to get through me first."

That didn't help at all. Atlanta was still crying. Archie still sat there though. He pick her up slightly, knowing how light she was, and put her on his lap. He slowly and gently laid her head against him, stroking her hair. He then started to softly hum a lullaby that he somehow knew. He didn't know what else to do, he just wanted her to not worry and he wanted her to be happy again. He heard Atlanta sob quietly, she was calming down.

She looked up at him, her eyes wet and sparkly from her tears, and her cheeks were stained with tears. She wanted to say something really badly. This seemed like the right time at the moment. She sniffed and laid her head against his chest again. "I love you." She quietly whispered, barely enough for him to hear.

But little did she know that Archie did hear it. His face was so chocked. He laid his head on top of hers and said, "I love you too Atlanta. I love you too."

Was this really happening?

_xxx...Get Closer to Me and Baby Hold On Tight...xxx _

_

* * *

_

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!! And again, my deepest apologies for not updating. I hope that this is worth it. And maybe Damians the reason Atlanta falls pregnant! Who knows? I don't even know, yet. So R&R!! And you should remember the ratings, I hope! That writer's block was much longer than I thought. And I will try to start the next chapter of A, B, C's soon. Hopefully. Love you guys! Keep reviewing! I want my stories to know they're loved! Heehee.

Ta ta 'till next time!!

Rayne


	9. Don't Tell Anyone

Yes, I know. A fairly quick update but not that you guys are complaining, right? Well I'm certainly not. The next chapter should be up in the next week or maybe not even.

Genres: Suspense, Romance (sort of)

Summary: So Archie and Atlanta are secretly going out but they don't want anyone to know, especially Jay. And Damians getting a little suspicious.

A/A/(maybe D)

* * *

_xxx...Hearing Your Voice, Tell Me...xxx_

Archie stared at his cell's ceiling. He'd slap himself silly if he thought that he and Atlanta were faking or a dream. But he didn't slap himself so I guess its real. He couldn't believe it. At all. This was too... too sudden, but in a good way. But Atlanta wanted their relationship to stay incagnito. For obvious reasons. But sometimes Archie forgets once in a while and Atlanta sorta, kinda gets mad. Sort of. But that's not really a problem. I mean, if Atlantas happy, Archies happy. That's how it works, right? Right. But a couple people know about it somehow. But they promised not to tell anyone. Thankfully, one of the people was Herry. And he's a good friend so they don't have to worry about him. It still upsetted him that he had to hide a big, new part of his life from everybody. But if Jay, or even worse, Damian knew, then... only God knows what'll happen. And they don't want to find out. But he thinks that Damian is their main problem. Him and his sick mind. No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend. Or a life for that matter.

They were suppose to be sleeping, but Archie couldn't sleep. Not after what happened at lunch today. And he notices that Atlanta was still wearing his silver necklace he gave to her quite a few years ago. He doesn't even think that she took the necklace off. But not that its a bad thing. I guess the necklace means how much he means to her or something, but he is far off from complaining. He doesn't think he's been this happy in his entire life! Maybe Atlanta thought that the kiss wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted to be much more than friends. And since shes been with Archie, shes softened up just a hairline. But shes still Atlanta, and Archie doesn't want that to change.

But Archies been thinking. Sometimes he doesn't want their relationship to be a secret. I mean, if Atlanta wants to keep it undercover, then doesn't that mean that shes embarassed to show that they're together? Isn't that how it works? But even though he thinks those things. He knows that the secretive relationship is for safety reasons. No matter how much it hurts. He has to stay strong for Atlanta. If Damian found out, then he'd be dead and Atlanta would be... probably raped then murdured. Because knowing Damian, he takes advantage of the girls and he even kills some of them. Just as a hobby. Some hobby. Who rapes and kills women for a living? Nobody. Damian just gets on Archie's nerves sometimes and Archie just wants to chuck something at him (a/n: Lol, speaking of chucking, I have a story but I'll tell you at the end). And he didn't care what he chucked at him he just wanted something to hit him upside the head and knock some sense into him. Maybe get a new hobby? Like... checkers. Who doesn't like a good game of checkers now and then? Everybody likes checkers! Anyway, Archie should really think about what to do with him.

'Maybe if I did something during lunch tomorrow-' Archie thought, still awake.

"Archie?" Atlanta mumbled. Her voice cracky from unusage. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. "You're not thinking of actually killing Damian. Are you?" She asked.

Archie was a little freaked. Since when did Atlanta know exactly what he was thinking? Unless... unless she can read minds now. Oh, wow. Her powers are growing quite rapidly. Sounds like another checkup to Persephone. "What would make you say that?"

"Maybe it's cause I can hear you?"

"But I wasn't talking out loud. I was just thinking... it." Archie knew it. She had gotten her ability to read minds now. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"You don't think I can read minds now do you?" Atlanta asked.

"Probably. Even though it seems awfully fast. Now I'm no expert at this psychic stuff, but usually for the average psychic, it would take days, months, weeks and maybe even years for someone to have that kind of ability. But I'm just guessing. Maybe you should go see Persephone tomorrow." He assured her.

"You may be right. I'll go see her. Thanks Archie." Atlanta smiled as she layed back down, getting ready to sleep.

"No problem Lannie. Anytime." He smiled. 'No problem at all.'

--The next morning--

Archie woke up to the sound of the morning bell. Why did they have to install an alarm _bell_? What ever happened to alarm _clocks_? He sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching like a cat before getting out of bed. He looked over to Atlanta's bed to find that she wasn't there. He looked at the big clock on the hallway wall. _3:34_? He looked out the window, it was still dark outside. What was going on?

He snapped out of his thoughts when Jay came running by his cell. "Archie!! Get up!! It's the alarm!! Someone broke out!" Jay panted, running with the others.

Archie panicked. Atlantas gone, someone broke out. She wouldn't break out would she? She's not that stupid. He was really confused. Archie quickly ran out of his cell and cought up to Jay. "Wait, what?"

Jay turned to him. "The alarm bell went off. Someone broke out."

"Huh, that's weird. Atlantas gone."

Jay stopped running and stared at him. "Atlantas gone? She wouldn't break out would she?"

"No. She's not bad, she wouldn't do anything this dangerous." Archie replied.

Okay now he has Jay confused. "This can't be good."

"_Students! Please return to your cells for unabsent inspection!_" They heard Miss Hera reply over the school's speaker (a/n: I forget what its called). All the teens sighed and whined as they made their way back to their cells.

They all walked to their rooms and saw Mr. Ares, Miss Artemis and Miss Athena walk out of their offices. They must be trying to figure out who broke out.

They all slowly walked up and down the hallways, making sure everyone was there.

"Hm." Miss Athena said, rubbing her chin.

"What is it Miss Athena?" Miss Artemis asked, walking over to her.

"Atlantas gone."

"As is Damian." Mr. Ares said, joining the two.

This... cannot.. be good.

Archie suddenly got a huge spark of worry and fear. Damian wouldn't. Not in 3:00 in the morning!

Hera walked in to see who was missing. "So who is absent?"

"Atlanta Fields and Damian Woods." Miss Athena answered to her.

"That can't be good." Hera said. Even she knew what Damian did to almost every girl in this school. "Ares! Athena! Artemis! Form a search party! Try to find Atlanta before it's too late!!" Hera yelled.

The three obeyed immediately and went to gather some of the other teachers.

Hera noticed that the alarm bell was still going off. She waved her hand and the ringing stopped. She slowly walked back to her office, hoping for the best.

Archie wanted to get out so badly. "Miss Hera!" He yelled.

"Yes Archie?"

"I... I'd like to help look for them." He answered, plead tearing in his eyes.

"Hm... it is strictly against school rules for a student to be released from their rooms after they're sent to bed... but in this case I'll make an acception. Go on."

Archie thanked Hera and ran outside. When he finds them, he's going to give Damian one heck of a talk.

_xxx...That I Am On Your Mind...xxx _

_

* * *

_

Ta-daa!! What'd you think? Getting excited? I am. So tell me. What do you think is happening? Is Damian going to do his job or is he taking her for something else? Only I can predict! Hehehe. I'll see you all in the near future!

Rayne


	10. You Can't Take Me

Another update!!! I'm on a roll!! And many of you have asked if the others are going to bein this story and they are not. They may be mentioned but they are not going to appear anywhere in he story. This is mainly about Archie, Atlanta and mostly Jay. This is an AU fic and there is no Cronus or anything. They're still related to Greek mythology, but their not destined to save the world.

Genres: Action/Adventure/Romance/Suspense

Summary: After what it seems like hours of searching, Archie finally finds Atlanta, but is he too late?

A/A/D

* * *

_xxx...They Ain't Gonna Take Me Down No Way...xxx_

Her muffled screams, unfortunately weren't heard. For his hand was covering her mouth. She kept escaping his grasp and running to freedom, but then ended up captured once again. She couldn't escape it, but she wouldn't give in. She would kick and punch and do whatever she needed to do. But it wasn't enough. He was just too tough for her. If only Archie were here, then he'd kick his butt all the way to Tennesse or beyond. But he wasn't there. She did, although, know that the alarms went off and he would be looking for her. She was just hoping that he would get here in time. More tears strolled down her wet cheeks as he pinned her to a tree.

He took out his army knife and then said, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He threatened, causing her to cry even more. "Choose."

She gave no answer, just more sobs and screams.

He let out a scream of rage and slapped her across the face, causing her to fall on the ground. He bent down toward her, grabbing her hair and pinning her to the ground. "I'm getting sick and tired of waiting for you Atlanta. Now it's your turn." He said as he covered her mouth with his with a kiss.

* * *

Archie ran and ran, yelling her name and looking in every direction possible. Where is he? He better not put a dirty finger on her or else he's going to get it, very slowly. He couldn't find them. Where could they be? He looked in almost every direction possible. How can you not find someone if you look in ever direction possible? That's not possible. Archies been running all over the place, he was getting tired but he would never give up when he knows Atlanta's life depended on it. "Atlanta! Where are you?!" He yelled and yelled over and over again. There was no sign of her. He kept running untl he tripped over a tree root. He shook the dirt off his face and noticed something sparkling in the spotlights. He picked it up and brushed the dust off. He gasped and almost cried at what it was. It was the necklace he gave her. She can't be far now. "Atlanta!!" He yelled. At times he would yell so hard and so much, his voice would give up on him. His voice was gonna be sore in the morning. But he didn't care. He would lose his voice... heck, he would lose his heart just to see her glimmering face again. "Atlanta!! Where are you? Atlanta!!!" He yelled, his voice cracked and bent.

* * *

Atlanta's eyes widened as she heard the sound of Archie's yelled voice. "ARCHIE!!!" She yelled with all her might, but Damian cut her again.

"I told you a thousand times before. Yell for any kind of help, and it's another cut for you. And if you so much try to escape to that Archie of yours, I swear I'll slice your throat and say to the principle that you committed suicide. Understand?!" He growled.

Atlanta nodded. But she was willing to take the chance.

* * *

"Atlanta?" His voice softened. He ran and followed the fading echoes of Atlanta's scream. His heart was beating faster. He knew he was getting close. When something gets rang through his ears, it's stuck in his head for quite a while. Especially if it's the sound of Atlanta's crying yells. "Atlanta I can hear you! Yell one more time!!"

* * *

Atlanta heard that one also and she bit Damian's hand and quickly yelled, "Over here!!!"

Damian was about to stab the knife in her throat when his wrist was caught. He turned around, to see who would dare interfere, and was looking into the fire-raged eyes of Archie.

"Get your dirty hands off her." He growled as he took the knife from his hand and amazingly broke it in half (a/n: That's how mad he is. I don't even think that's possible!).

"Archie, Archie, Archie." Damian sang. "You would know better than to interfere. I thought you had more respect than that."

"I do. But in this case I'll make an acception." He said as he grabbed the back of Damian's shirt and threw him off Atlanta. He helped Atlanta off and told her to run back to the school, while he took care of Damian. But Atlanta refused.

"I'm not leaving you with him! He can do things to you Arch! Things you wouldn't even think possible!" She yelled, her river of tears still rolling out of her swelled eyes.

"She's right Archie." Damian said, getting off the ground and cracking his knuckles. "And I plan on doing them again." He smiled. "Now be a good little boy and get out of our game. I was just about to win too. Until you came along."

"And I'm damn proud." (a/n: I'm not gonna put swearing in this, but I will if it's absolutely neccessary.) Archie cursed.

Damian just laughed. "I'm serious Archie. Get out of my way so I can finish my assignment." He pulled out a small daggar from his pant pocket and threw it straight at Archie.

Atlanta saw the knife sore through the air, getting ready to hit his target. But Atlanta quickly pushed Archie out of the way, she heard Archie say, "Atlanta, NO!!" right when he hit the ground, but she ignored. The knife came in contact with her side. Her eyes were widened as she fell to the ground, breathing heavily and ignoring the tears desperate to fall.

Archie was at her side in a second. "Atlanta you idiot!! Why would you do that?!" He yelled. He was mad, yet worried.

Atlanta gasped and said, "I would rather get killed than see you get hurt." She said, right before she fainted.

Archie hesitantly checked her pulse. It was still there, but it was fairly weak. Her side was drenched in blood. And due to all the extra cuts, there wasn't much hope.

"I'm gonna kill you." Archie muttered under his breath.

Damian chuckled and said, "What was that Archie? I didn't quite hear you." He put his hand behind his ear, pretending to listen.

"I said I'm gonna kill you!!!" He yelled, throwing all his energy into his fist and getting Damian right in the face.

Damian stepped back, catching the blood from his nose and said, "Oh, now it's on." He said.

"ENOUGH!!!" They both jumped and looked over to see Hera's raging voice. She was accompanied by Athena, Ares and Artemis. Hera couldn't even explain how mad, disappointed and... embarrassed she was! "Damian. You have taken this school's name in vain. I hear by sentence you expelled!! And I have called the police to come and pick you up. You are going to be grounded for a very long time." She yelled. Motioning Artemis, Ares and Athena to grab him before he could escape.

While they were taking care of Damian, Archie slowly and painfully (emotionally) walked over to Atlanta, taking her sleeping head and pushing it against his chest, stroking her hair and letting his tears spread in her red hair. "I'm sorry Atlanta. I should've known better. I knew Damian was a low-lifeless jerk but I didn't think he would get you this fast. I'm so sorry Atlanta." He cried.

Hera saw the sobbing man and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll take her to Chiron (school's doctor) and see how she is." She said softly.

Archie sniffed and picked Atlanta up bridle style and carried her back to the school.

"As for you Damian, we're going to do much more than expell and arrest you. You will be having private janitor's duty at the police station with Ares. And also, as you get paid for your cleaning duties, you will be paying for all the deaths and accidents you have caused plenty of our young ladies." She said.

"I can't pay for all that!!!" He yelled.

"And you just admitted how much damage you have caused." Hera replied, her eyes burning with fury. She waved her hand and said, "Take him away. We don't want such a boy in this school."

"Yes Miss Hera." The three said, as they dragged Damian to the school's main office for him to be registered at the prison.

Hera quickly lost her furious look on her face and now had a worried look on her face. "I'm worried Zeus. We can't afford another death at this school. Please help us. And help Damian make a good punishment." She said, looking up at the cloudy night sky.

"I can't heal fine wounds or pay for another murdured student. But I will help with Damian." Hera's husband replied, walking up behind her. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Very few have survived Damian's presence. But Atlanta's not an ordinary girl. You know how she's strong and independent. And her sixth sense also has a special effect." Zeus answered softly.

"What is it?" Hera asked, looking beside her at her husband.

"Her psychic ability also has a healing process. The psychic muscles in that special part of her brain, can also move around itself and put its energy wherever the worst wound is. And knowing how bad that wound is, the muscles will pour all it's psychic energy into her side muscles, causing them to attach again."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She said.

"Her psychic part of her brain has special muscles. And the muscles practically have a mind of their own, so they can heal wounds by weaving the muscles back together."

"That makes more sense." Hera smiled, hoping Zeus was right.

* * *

Chiron removed his stethoscope from his ears. "Her heard is still beating, but very slowly. If she just takes these special viles and gets plenty of rest, she should be fine." Chiron assured Archie.

Archie revealed a sigh of relief. "So, she's going to be just fine?"

"Most likely." Chiron nodded, but then frowned again. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Archie asked. Here comes the bad news.

"Unless her psychic ability takes control of her mind and she refused to take the medicine. Even if your unconsciouss your mind is still working. And since Atlanta has a special mind, then she could be dangerous. Her telekinesis can take over her whole body and who knows what she'll control. She may be unconsciouss but her psychic ability is sitll running. And that can be a bad thing or a good thing." Chiron explained.

Archie started to breathe heavily, running his fingers through is hair. He turned around and slammed his hands on one of Chiron's tv trays. His fingers started curling and his eyes starting tearing. "This is all my fault. I should've been with her. I should've looked for her sooner. I should've known that Damian was going to do this!!" He yelled, furing rushing through his veins.

"It's no one's fault Archie. You didn't know. Atlanta didn't even know. No one can predict the future, except Atlanta."

"But she might not heal fast enough and...and..." Archie choked out a couple sobs. He wasn't going to let this happen. Not in a million years. "Then only the worst can happen."

Chiron walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We can only hope for the best Archie. I'm sorry."

Unknowingly to them, Atlanta's muscles in her wound started to weave very, very, very slowly.

_xxx...You Can't Take Me I'm Free...xxx _

_

* * *

_

Guess what!!! It's my birthday tomorrow (which would be Wednesday the 27th)!! So this is my early birthday present to you! I hope you like it. And if I'm good at this rate, then the next chapter should be up in a few days. Maybe the beginning of next week. So review!! And I never did tell the "chucking" story that mentioned in the last chapter did I? I don't think so. So here it is...

My friend's friend, Chelsea, was at another friend's, Jade, house. They were fooling around, you know being regular teenage girls when Chelsea, for some strange reason, decided to chuck her hamster at Jade, 'cause the hamster was being hyperactive. The two girls mentioned it in our DG group's (it's a time where we go to our rooms at Word of Life (which is every Tuesday night and is Christianized activity) prayer and praise reception. I was laughing. It was just so random. Chelsea kept saying, "She just chucked the thing at me. It was crazy.". Ya. It was really funny and so random. I love it.

Anyway, back to the extras. I'm finally turning 15!! WOOT!!! I hope you like my early birthday present and have a... wonderful day!! Haha. Peace out.

Rayne


	11. What Hurts The Most

Well here I am again. Happy to see me? Oh and I just found out about the Beta Reader thing. And I could really use a Beta. So if anyone wants to be my Beta Reader then send me a message and your application and I will see. Man I sound like I'm offering a job and I need a resume. Anyway. Here's this chapter. And the next one might not be posted until the end of next week. Because I'm busy this weekend. But enjoy what you have and... ya.

Genres: Romance, Suspense

Summary: Well Damian is put in his place so Archie and Atlanta have nothing to worry about right? Wrong.

Pairings: A/A

* * *

_xxx...What Hurts The Most Was Being So Close And Having So Much To Say...xxx_

Atlanta felt like screaming. Even though she was uncosciouss, her gifted part of her brain was still up and running. The pain was just too much. The muscles and tissues just weren't knitting fast enough. And Chiron said that if they don't heal fast enough, the wound could get dangerously infected and could throw her psychic ability off balance. It was just too much. Over the past few hours her ability was going haywire. Things were being thrown everywhere and she couldn't control it. Archie almost got killed because of it but they called Persephone to help her. They all know that she's in alot of pain right now, but she has to subside it and make sure her psychic ability doesn't go out of control. But ever since her night with Damian, her powers have become more powerful and more furious than ever. If this is what she's doing when she's uncosciouss, then they don't even want to know what she'd be like if she wasn't.

One of Chiron's unused needles was forming a light and dark purple glow around it and it began to rise. Archie and Chiron's eyes widened and they ducked for cover as the needle pointed towards them and started to charge. It flew right above them and hit the wall instead.

"This is not good. That's the fourth needle in the past hour!" Chiron yelled.

"I know. But she can't help it." Archie said, walking to Atlanta's side and brushing her hair out of her face, kissing her forehead. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you can do?" He said, turning to Chiron in hope and fear.

"I'm afraid there isn't. We already gave her the hydration and nutrition shots so she won't cause anymore problems. And I've given her mthe other shots for a quicker heal but they're not working very well. It's like her mind is refusing them so the fluid won't spread throughout her body." He told him, taking the needle out of the wall.

Archie sighed and turned back to Atlanta. "I wish there was something I could do." He whispered, tears forming in his eyes and silently falling on her forehead.

"_Archie?!_"

Archie's head shot up and looked around. "Did you hear something?"

"No I don't believe so."

Archie shok his head, thinking it was just his imagination going wild.

"_Archie? Can you hear me?_"

"Atlanta?" Archie smiled. Weird. Her lips weren't moving.

"_Archie what's happening? What's going on?_"

"Atlanta your wound isn't healing properly and we don't know why. Chiron said it could be serious and they might have to do some surgery for it." He replied, putting his hand on Atlanta's forehead.

"_Surgery?!!!_"

"Don't worry Lannie. It's probably just a minor operation." He assured her. 'Doubt it.'

"_Hey I heard that! Oh ya a slow healing of the muscle and tissue is something a small operation can handle! I don't think so!_"

"I'm sorry."

Chiron looked at Archie like he was losing it.

"_Archie?_"

"Ya?" Archie said. It sounded like Atlanta was going to cry.

"_I'm scared._"

Archie sighed and gently stroked her face with his knuckles. "I know you are Lan. We all are. But the most you can do is rest and let your power do the healing. And we'll do the rest."

"_I can't rest. I've been trying to rest for the past two hours but the pain is just too much._"

"Try to ignore it. I know it's hard to ignore a pain as great as this but do your best."

"_What do you think I've been doing for the past hour?_"

"I'm sorry Atlanta but there is really nothing else we can do."

There was a moment of silence.

"_A-Arch?"_

"Ya?"

"_C-Can you sleep with me tonight?_"

Archie thought for a brief moment. "It's strictly off limits to the rules for us to not be in our rooms after our bedtime but I'm sure Hera can make another acception."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Hera yelled.

"But Miss Hera Atlanta really _did_ ask me if I wanted to stay with her!" Archie reminded Hera another time.

"How could she when she isn't awake?"

"I think she gained her ability to talk to people through their heads. Because that's what she was doing to me! She was talking to me! I swear!" Archie said.

"Impossible. Her powers can't develope that quickly."

"But it's true. I'll show you!" Archie said, motioning Miss Hera to follow him.

* * *

Archie silently walked over to Atlanta's body. "Atlanta? Miss Heras here and she doesn't believe that you can talk to me telepathecally."

"_Well make her believe!! Wait, I'll do it._"

"She told me to make you believe but she's gonna do it herself."

"I bet your pardon?" Hera said, looking insulted.

"_M-Miss Hera?_" Atlanta sounded a little uneasy.

Hera also looked around the room. "Did you hear something?" She asked.

Archie sighed. "That was Atlanta!"

"_Miss Hera? It's me Atlanta. Archies telling the truth._"

"Well he obviously is." Hera said. She turned to Archie. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Atlanta clearly has some serious conditions and it would help her if she could have some company from someone she trusts. You may stay with her if you wish."

"Oh thank you Miss Hera!" Archie nodded.

Hera nodded back and left the Study.

"Well it looks like I'm staying Atlanta." Archie smiled, kissing her cheek.

"_I know. Thanks Archie. I love you._"

Archie smiled. "I love you more." He said. He pulled out the extra pull out sofa and set up his bed. He got under his blankets. "Try to get some sleep okay Atlanta? I don't wanna have to be waken up at two in the morning because you're screaming in pain." Archie said.

"_I'll really try. But I can't turn this off because it's always on and I can't control it. So how are you going to control it if things are going to be shooting at you?_"

"It's okay. They won't all be against me will they?"

"_Probably not. But you might get hit a couple times just to warn you._"

"I can handle that." Archie grinned. "By the way, where's Chiron?"

"_He went to do paperwork or something and wanted to talk about Persephone about something. He sounded worried and scared. He said something like someone broke out of jail and is getting revenge or something like that._"

Archie looked worried.

"_You don't think he's talking about Damian do you?_"

"I dont' know. I hope not but he was only put in jail about seven hours ago. So he shouldn't be out for a while."

"_Okay. Thanks Archie. Good night. I love you._"

"You too." Archie smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Miss Hera?" Chiron said, slowly opening her office door.

"I know Chiron. I'm worried too." Hera said, looking out her window.

"What are we going to do? Hades said that he's more powerful now."

Hera thought for a moment. "We do nothing."

"Nothing Miss Hera?"

"Nothing. None of our students know how to fight professionally yet except Archie, Atlanta and Jay. But Atlantas badly injured, Archie won't leave her side and Jay can't take on him alone with just us. We need more. But not right now. We've had quite a night. Time for rest. Good night Chiron."

"But Miss Hera..."

"I said good night." Hera confirmed.

"Yes My Lady." He said, walking out of her office.

Hera slowly turned to her window and looked at the beautiful night sky. "I'm worried once again Zeus. Atlanta is our best student in every subject and she is terribly hurt, Archie won't leave until she is up and running and Jay can't do everything himself. What are we going to do."

"_What we always do._" Zeus's voice echoed in Hera's head.

"Form an army?"

"_Yes._"

"But Atlanta-"

"_I know Atlanta is in horrible condition. But that is our advantage._"

"I'm sorry?"

"_You see, the Code of War clearly states that if your army is not properly ready then the war cannot start. And since the three are going to be a part of it, the war cannot begin._"

"Ah yes that's right."

"_Let's just hope that he'll be patient enough for Atlanta to heal._"

"I understand. He can be quite a hot head. Don't worry. I'l make sure the war doesn't start."

"_As you should._"

* * *

An evil laugh echoed around his big empty room. "Do they really think that since their best warrior is badly injured then I'm not going to stop? Fools. The mistook the Code of War." He laughed.

He got off his chair and looked at the sky just as Hera did. "I wrote it." He chuckled.

* * *

"_Archie?_"

Archie groaned and yawned. "What is it Atlanta?"

"_Something is wrong. Someone does want to get revenge against this school. Or against us, mainly Miss Hera._"

"Are you sure?"

"_Positive. I was sorta, kinda butting into Hera and Zeus's conversation and they said there might be a war against this guy._"

"Don't worry Atlanta. They'll figure it out. Just go to sleep okay?"

"_Okay._"

Archie laid down to sleep once again. But even though he knew there was nothing to worry about, he knew something terrible was going to happen and it was going to happen before Atlanta can heal properly. Which could lead to a seroius, seroius problem. If she doesn't heal fast enough and this guy comes to declare war, her wound could stop healing and could become infected and she could probably die. But he wouldn't let that happen.

_The background was destroyed. The forests were destroyed. People were down. People were injured. A man with glowing red eyes looked around with a prideful look of accomplishment on his face. He laughed evily. But it seemed a man and a woman were the only ones standing. One girl using the rest of her energy to try to knock the man off his balance so the man beside her could strike at the evil man. Her plan backfired and soon she found herself on the ground. Her man beside her. Painting. Coughing. Dyeing._

_She failed. They all... failed._

_xxx...I'm Watching You Walk Away, Never Knowing What Could've Been...xxx _

_

* * *

_

Ooooh. What's going to happeeen?!! You'll have to wait and see. And if you don't know yet, the two last paragraphs at the end? Ya, Atlanta was having a vision. So, only her psychic ability is working everything else isn't. She can't hear, see, move, well she can breathe but she can't do anything physical stuff. Just psychic stuff. And I have good news (for me that is). My brother, Colin, is staying at my dad's new house for March Break and if he really likes it there, then he's gonna move in. So I'm hoping he likes it so then it's only my oldeset brother and me. And my oldest brother is gonna move out next year or so. So it's a really happy time for me right now! Anyway. R&R! And don't forget about the application available. Send me a message if you're interested!!

Pray for my brother, I'll need it

Rayne


	12. Could It Be You

All ABOOOARD!!! The... nevermind. Well I updated this week just like I said I would. The next update should be next weekend or so. But it shouldn't be much longer. Maybe even at the end of the week. Consdering its MARCH BREK BABY!!!! Ahem. Sorry. I'm in my dancy-type mood. Anyway. Enjoy!

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Betrayal (Don't know if that's even a genre but it works for this chapter)

Summary: Atlanta's wounds are healing a little faster and she is getting alot better. But did she heal enough at the bad time?

A/A/J

* * *

_xxx...Everything I Am, Everything I Need Lies In You...xxx_

_She failed. They all... failed._

Atlanta's eyes unexpectedly shot open. Her vision was fuzzy and the darkness seemed weird to her. She's able to see, but she still can't move. Let's see if she can talk.

She opened her mouth to see if anything would come out. Nothing came out. Just a couple rough coughs.

Just like Atlanta's, Archie's eyes jumped opened and he sat up straight faster than you can say "supercalafragalisticexpialadocious" (a/n: _I don't care if I spelled it wrong_). "Atlanta? Are you awake?" Archie whispered. 'I could've sworn I heard coughs.'

Atlanta, hearing the sound of Archie's voice, opened her mouth to say something. "Archie?" She groaned, her voice harshly rough. "Ya. 'M awake." She coughed.

Archie thought he we faint. He ran out of his bed and gave Atlanta the biggest hug ever. Avoiding her wound. "Atlanta don't scare me like that. I thought you weren't going to make it."

Atlanta roughly smiled and said. "You should know me better than that Arch. I wouldn't give up so easily like that on you now would I?"

Archie chuckled. "I know." He was waiting for Atlanta to hug him back, but then remembered that she couldn't move. "Want me to go get Chiron?"

Atlanta shook her head. "No. I don't want to be swarmed with attention. Not in this condition. And plus his continuous chatter would drive me nuts it'd probably kill me."

Archie chuckled and kissed her cheek. He knew she couldn't move just yet, but he wanted to check anyways. "Can you move at all?"

"No not yet. But I wish I did so I can hunt Damian down and give him something he won't soon forget."

Archie laughed. "That's my girl." He hugged her tighter and rested his head atop of hers. "Promise me you'll come to me first whenever something like this happens again, okay? Or at least try to."

"Okay. I promise. I'll try."

* * *

Weeks have just flown by and Atlanta has made a miraculous recovery. She can finally move and she's never been happier. But boy did she have some catching up to do in school. The homework would probably take twice as long as her recovery weeks. And she still had to do her daily homework. But she didn't care at all. She was just happy to be up and running again. If she _ever_ saw that Damian again, he was gonna get it and get it good. Courtesy of Archie.

"Atlanta! Wait up!" A voice yelled behind her.

Atlanta stopped and turned around. Only to meet Jay. "Hey Jay."

"Hey Lan. Feeling better?"

"Much. Chiron still can't understand how I healed so quickly. I don't either. But I'm just happy to be kicking butt in gym again." Atlanta smiled.

Jay laughed. "Ya. You always did beat us in track and everything else. Even though Archie did hold a strong second place."

"Ya. He's pretty much my only competetor because you're too scared to stand up to me and at least challenge me in a race."

Jay scoffed. "No way. You'd be kicking mountains of dirt in my face the first five seconds we start."

Atlanta laughed as well. "Ya probably."

"Oh, so someone's boasting now is she?"

"Ha! Maybe. Come on, let's grab a good seat before they're all gone. I can't wait to eat normal food again."

"It must suck taking medicine and pills for three weeks."

"You have no idea. Now let's go!" She smiled as she grabbed Jay's hand and running towards the cafeteria, making Jay blush and smile.

This may sound weird, but Jay was hoping that Atlanta would trip. If she tripped, Jay could catch her around her waist and she would wrap her arms around his neck. Oh yes. Jay's dream moment with Atlanta.

Surprisingly, Atlanta slipped on the wet floors and before she would fall flat on her face, Jay grabbed her waist, causing Atlanta to wrap her arms around his neck.

Careful what you wish for Jay.

"Hey Atlanta, I was hoping we could get a-" Archie face froze as he saw the position Jay and Atlanta were in.

Ugh oh.

Jay and Atlanta looked at each other and quickly let go of each other, having looks of shame on their faces. Jay's face redder than Atlanta's. 'Please don't take it wrongly Archie. Please don't-' Atlanta wished.

Archie's face was full of anger, sadness and disappointment. He quickly ran away before anyone could say anything.

"Oh no." Atlanta whispered to herself. "Archie wait!" She yelled.

"Don't even Atlanta!" Archie yelled back, stomping to the cafeteria.

Atlanta was going to run after him, but decided not to. 'I hope he realizes I would never cheat on him.' She thought. Atlanta hung her head low and dragged herself inside the cafeteria as well, Jay following closely behind her. She grabbed a tray and noticed they were serving her favourites again. But she didn't care. Her mind was attached to the thought of Archie leaving her because he thought the untruth. But at least the good food would chear her up a little bit.

* * *

An evil smile was glued on her face as she looked around her environment, watching to see if anyone was there. Seeing that there wasn't, she grabbed a small bottle with some sort of dark blue liquid in it. She snuck it in her pocket and creeped out of the room. She crept back to the cafeteria and noticed that Atlanta was picking at her food, while Jay was watching her with concern. Her evil smile grew wider as she walked toward the two.

"Hey guys. Jay, can I talk to you for a second?" She smiled.

Atlanta had a look of alarm. This girl can't be trusted. She grabbed Jay's shirt and whispered to him, "Watch it. This one's big trouble."

Jay kept that in mind but followed her anyways. He was led outside the cafeteria where no one else was. He was facing Lindsey, the one girl in the school Atlanta couldn't stand. "What do you want Lindsey?" Jay said, annoyance mixed in his voice.

"I just bought this new drink and I wanted you to taste it for me. To make sure that it's good." She smiled.

Jay had a weird look on his face. "Why would you want _me_ to taste it for you. Can't you make one of your friends do it? Seriously. Out of all the people you chose me."

"Yep. Now could you please?" She held up the bottle with the blue liquid. "I think it's some sort of juice but I'm not sure."

Atlanta's warning echoed in his head. "No thanks. Make someone else do it." Jay turned around but Lindsey grabbed his hand.

"Please? I can't find anyone else to taste it first for me." She pouted the pout that no boy, and literally, _no_ boy could resist.

Jay tried to look away but he couldn't resist those big glittering eyes. "Fine." He said.

He grabbed the bottle from her hand and popped the cork off. It started to fizz a little bit. Jay had a disgusted look on his face. He turned to Lindsey.

"Must be sparkling juice." She shrugged her shoulders.

Jay shrugged his shoulders as well and just decided to take a few sips. He let the taste settle in his mouth and before he knew it, he ended up drinking the whole thing. The next thing he realized, the hallway started spinning and his eyes became cloudy. He rubbed his stuffy eyes and shook his head.

Lindsey smiled wickedly. "Now. This is what I need you to do." She laughed.

* * *

Once lunch was over everyone walked out of the cafeteria like a herd of hyenas. Jay was leaning against the wall and once he saw Atlanta walk by, he grabbed her arm. "Can I talk to you for a second." He said, waiting for the perfect moment to say it. And sure enough, Archie had just walked out as well.

"Sure." Atlanta smiled.

Archie, getting a little suspicious, stealthly followed them. They didn't go far. Just to an empty hallway.

Jay checked his surroundings to make sure Archie wasn't there. "I have to be honest with you Atlanta."

Atlanta cocked her head in confusion. "About what?"

"It's about Archie."

Hearing his name, Archie slowly and quietly peered his head around the corner and came into a good hearing position.

"What about Archie?"

"He..." Jay sighed. "He doesn't really love you Atlanta. He's been using you to make another girl jealous and I heard him told some other boys that he treats girls just like Damian does. He uses them and then just dumps them and goes and finds another girl and does the same thing. He has no feelings for you whatsoever Atlanta. He's just bored and uses girls as a hobby. He doesn't have a life and he thinks that having you as his girlfriend will give him more attention." He paused. "So you see, he doesn't love you at all. He's just using you to gain popularity and making sure that he has something to do with his life."

Atlanta could almost cry. "You're lyeing! Archie would never do that! I think I know him alot better than you Jay." She yelled.

"I'm dead serious Atlanta. He hates you. He just wants attention and the only way he can get it is if he has a girlfriend. So he just chose any old girl to give him that power. And seeing as you're one of the most popular girls in school, he chose you."

"That's a lie!! I know Archie! He would never do anything like that! He loves me! And I know it! Stop saying that! Why are you lyeing?!"

"Would I ever lie to you Atlanta?" Jay asked.

Atlanta paused and didn't say anything. It's true. Jay would never lie to her, but something seemed different about Jay right now. Atlanta felt like she was going to cry, but she didn't. "But... Archie would never-"

"Believe me Atlanta. He has no feelings for you whatsoever." Jay said, walking closer to her. "But me.." Jay started, shoving Atlanta into the lockers with his hands holding down her hands. "I love you like anything else I could ever lay eyes on. I would never do anything like that to _you _Atlanta. I love you so much."

Before Atlanta could say anything about this, Jay quickly hugged her lips in a tender kiss. He let go and started kissing her cheek and down to her neck.

"Jay stop!" Atlanta yelled, trying to get Jay off of her.

Jay ignored her and started suckled her tender flesh on her neck.

"I'm serious Jay, cut it out!" Atlanta said. It was no use. Jay's grip was too much for her to break free.

But Atlanta didn't have to do anything to get away from his grasp. Coming just in the nick of time was Archie, swinging a punch at Jay's face.

"What is wrong with you Jay?!" Archie yelled. "Why can't you just accept the fact that Atlantas mine!" Archie yelled, but then he looked at Atlanta. "Or at least _was_ mine." And with that, he ran off. He ran away somewhere where no one could find him, a place where he could be himself.

Atlanta stood there. This time she wasn't afraid to cry. Her tears streaming her face as her back was pushed against the lockers and she slowly slid down to the floor. She pulled her knees up against her and cried in her hands but then cried in her pants. 'It can't be. After all we've been through Jay just decides to kiss me and make Archie break up with me! Some friend he is.' She thought. She sobbed in her pants and hugged her legs tighter.

Around the corner was Lindsey, a look of pride on her face. "Perfect. Even better than what I planned. Good work Jay. Good work."

_xx...Maybe It's Just Me Who's Too Blind To See That It's You...xxx _

_

* * *

_

DONE! So what'd ya think? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Mehed it? Tell me! And just a reminder the Beta Reader is open for anyone who wants to apply! I could sure use one. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!! Thanks people! Well... 'till next time!! Pip pip! Cheerio! Tata! Peace out.

Rayne


	13. Perfect Day

Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, I've been busy with school and I just wasn't in a writing mood. But now I'm back and I brought a surprise in the chapter for you guys! I'll give you a hint. Does this chapter answer your question?

Genre: Romance

Summary: Thanks to Lindsey, with help from Jay, Archie and Atlanta's relationship has hit rock bottom. Is there anything they can do rise to the surface again? Could things get any worse? And my OCs (Troy and Courtney) comes by for some fun.

A/A

* * *

_xxx...Cause I'm Alright, I Don't Mind, You're No Longer Creeping In My Head...xxx_

Atlanta lay on her bed crying. She had been crying for a good few hours at least. This just wasn't her day. She thought Archie was more understanding than that. Couldn't he hear her covered screams? That proved to him that it was a total accident. She didn't want that to happen. None of them did. She was psychic. Why couldn't she see this coming? I guess her powers hold many surprises. Good and bad. She just wished she could do something to show Archie it was an accident. She didn't know what to do. When Archies mad at something he's usually mad about it for a good long time. He can really hold a grudge. That's the only thing Atlanta didn't like about him. If he holds this as a grudge, he could hate her and Jay for the rest of their miserable lives! Atlanta was not going to let that happen. She tried talking to Archie over and over again about her and Jay. But he wouldn't listen and he wouldn't believe it. Surprisingly, Atlanta liked the fact that Archie was stubborn.

'Okay Atlanta. Forget about what you think about Archie. Have to think about a way to make Archie believe you.' Atlanta thought to herself. 'Suck it up girl.' She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Usually she doesn't cry, but in this case she'd make an acception. She was getting really tired and decided to lay back down. She snuggled deeply in her covers and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. She was gonna be real tired in the morning that's for sure. 'I just don't know what else to do.' She thought to herself, before she rested her eyes.

* * *

P.D. days. How she loves 'em. No school, she finished all her homework, they could go outside and relax or have some fun. The best part was no uniforms! But what's the point of having a day off if you don't have anybody to share it with? That's how Atlanta felt. She hates Jay, as a matter of fact, right now she desires to kill him, and Archies too stubborn to forgive her and he won't listen at all. Sure Atlanta was one of the most popular girls in school, but that doesn't mean she has lots of friends. Lots of people like her, but she doesn't like all of them. The only friends she truly had, other than Jay and Archie, was Theresa and Courtney.

"Come on Atlanta! It's a P.D. day!! Try to have some fun." Theresa said, putting an arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"How can I have some fun when I hate my best friend boy guts and apparently-soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend just hit rock bottom." Atlanta sighed, holding her head in her hands.

"Look Lanners. I haven't had a boyfriend yet, but I know what it's like to lose a close friend. Trust me. I've been there. Everything will be fine. I promise." Courtney said, trying to make Atlanta smile.

"You don't know that." Atlanta muttered and walked out to leave (A/N: They're in the cafeteria for no reason if you're wondering.).

"I swear sometimes that girl is more stubborn than a mule." Theresa sighed, crossing her arms.

"I hear that." Courtney agreed. Suddenly here face slid into an I've-got-a-plan position.

Theresa saw this and said, "I know that look. Either you have a really good idea or you reeeeeally wanna hit someone."

"This is going to become Atlanta's best P.D. ever." Courntey smiled.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Troy asked, obviously looking very confused.

Courtney sighed. "We want you to drag Archie over to the cafeteria around lunch. Me and Theresa will do the same to Atlanta. And don't leave until they honestly forgive each other. We want to give them a very special and romantic lunch."

"And... why am I helping you again?" Troy asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uuuugh... beecause you're a very good friend and you owe me that one time you ate all my gummy worms?" Courtney said, hoping he'll buy it.

"Works for me." Troy shrugged.

"Great. I'll meet you at 11 for a re-run." Courtney said as she walked off.

* * *

Atlanta sat on her bed, looking at the silver chain in tears. She was actually thankful they replaced the prison bars with solid walls and turned the cells into actual rooms, even thought they all looked the same. Now she won't have to worry about looking at Archie alot. 'Speaking of Archie, I wonder how he's taking this.'

* * *

He felt like throwing something, he felt like killing someone. On second thought, he wanted to throw something at _Jay_ and kill him! 'How dare they do this to me!! After all we've been through! I don't know who I'm more mad at. Jay for kissing my girlfriend, or Atlanta kissing Jay and being unfaithful to me.' He thought. He groaned and landed on his bed. "I wonder if she still has the necklace I gave her all those years ago." He said to himself.

"Archie? Can I come in?" There was a knock on the door.

Archie sat up, thinking it was Atlanta for a minute. He didn't answer, waiting to see if the knocker would give the name.

"It's me. Troy."

Duh. 'I knew that.' Archie thought. He opened the door and saw Troy smiling. "Hey."

"How you holdin up?" He asked, knowing that situation must be really hard for them.

"Not good. I feel like throwing something at someone. Particularily Jay." He growled.

"Hey don't look at me." Troy said, putting his hands up in defence.

Archie stepped aside and let him enter his room.

Troy sighed. "Aren't you glad they replaced the rusty cells with these decent rooms?"

"Ya a real heaven." Archie muttered. "Too bad my lifes a real hell."

"I'm sure Jay is just as confused as you are. Word is that he was hypnotized by someone. But they don't know who yet."

Archie raised an eyebrow. "Really? Doubt it."

"No really! Everybodys talking about it."

"Oh great. So everybody knows about our situation. That's just great! It's bad enough I had to see it but now I have to hear it all over the school!" He groaned. "Could things get any worse?"

"Maybe." Troy said.

Archie gave him a sour look. A look that says "Thanks. That helped alot.".

"Sorry. But, the problem isn't gonna go away if you just sit in this room for the rest of your life without talking to Atlanta about it first. I mean, me, Courtney, and everybody else knows about it and we've been talking about it as well. And we all agree that you should go talk to Atlanta." He suggested.

Archie thought for a moment. "I don't know.'

Troy sighed. "Have you even tooken the couple minutes to listen to what Atlanta has to say?"

"No. No I didn't." He admitted, starting to feel bad.

"And that's why the problem is still fighting you. Archie. If you don't listen to her and listen to her part of the story, then the problem isn't gonna go away. So go talk to her and.. just listen to what she's gonna tell you."

"Huh. You're right." Archie smiled. "Thanks Troy."

* * *

"Tell me again what you're trying to say?" Atlanta asked.

"Go talk to Archie and tell him what happened. Tell him the truth!" Courtney said.

"I told you a million times! Whenever I tell him the truth, he never listens!! Do we have to go down this road again?!"

"Yes!!" Theresa exclaimed. "We're going to go down that road until you actually stop and do the right thing!

"Well then you might as well grab a phone and a toilet, 'cause we're gonna be here a while!" Atlanta yelled back.

They all sat there in silence, their eyes closed, arms crossed and their heads turned away from each other. It seemed like any minute now someone is gonna burst out in voice saying,

"I can't take it anymore!!" Theresa screamed. "The silence! It's too much!"

Courtney snorted and walked over to her. "Theresa? We're gonna be here a while. If Atlanta doesn't tell Archie at least one more time, then we're gonn have to drag her to the cafeteria ourselves."

"You know I can hear you right?" Atlanta said, raising an eyebrow.

"...Yes!!" The two girls said.

"And why would you have to drag me to the cafeteria?" Atlanta asked.

"No reason. Just something to grow a conversation." Courntey smiled.

"...Okaay." Atlanta blinked.

"Come on Atlanta! Go tell Archie one more time. Just once more! And we promise not to bug you about this again." Theresa begged. She actually was getting tired of forcing Atlanta to talk to Archie.

"Promise? Last time?" Atlanta asked.

Theresa and Courtney nodded.

Atlanta inhaled strongly. "Fine."

* * *

"I said I was going to talk to him. I didn't recall being blind folded and dragged somewhere uknown to me since I can't see!!" Atlanta yelled, moving her hands in mid air to guide herself around, with the help of Courtney and Theresa.

"Exactly. Which is why you have no reason _not_ to be blind folded." Courtney smiled, pushing her a little faster.

"I hate you guys."

"Love you too." The two answered.

* * *

"Come on Troy! Let me take this thing off! I can't see a thing!" Archie complained.

"Not yet. Wait 'till we're there." Troy said.

"Where's there?" Archie asked.

He heard two big doors open.

"Here's there." Troy said, taking off Archie's blind fold and showing him the decor int he cafeteria.

"What's going on?" Archie asked, strongly confused.

There before him, stood one special cafeteria table. It had a royal red table cloth covering it, with a beautiful candle piece in the middle (that was lit thank you very much), and a table setting fit for two.

"What's cooking?" Archie asked, wanting to follow his nose.

"Just.. something me and the girls arranged." Troy smiled.

"Come on guys lemme go! And please take this thing off!" They heard a voice beg.

The two boys turned to face the other cafeteria doors and saw Courtney and Theresa push a very aggressive Atlanta inside the room.

"She's a real fighter!" Courtney grunted.

"Ya!" Theresa agreed, once again dodging another whack from Atlanta. "How'd you manage to be with her so long Archie?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Archie?" Atlanta asked, taking the blind fold off herself. Her eyes widened at the beautiful table arrangement. "What's going on?" She asked, looking at Archie.

"Don't look at me I had nothing to do with this." Archie said, putting his hands up in defence.

"Then who did?"

"US!!" Troy, Courtney and Theresa yelled.

"WHAT?" Archie and Atlanta yelled, turning around to face them.

"Well, we couldn't stand your bickering and not talking to each other anymore." Theresa started.

"So we all thought of something we could do for you guys." Troy continued.

"And so this came into our minds." Courtney finished.

"You did this.." Atlanta started.

Then Archie joined in.

"For us?" They both said.

"Yep!" They all said.

"Well, hope you enjoy your dinner!" Courtney smiled as she ran off.

"Talk to us after!" Theresa added, as she walked off. Following Courtney.

"And remember Arch. Listen!" Troy reminded him and soon he was gone as well.

Archie and Atlanta watched them leave with disbelief. Did they really set them up? This can't be happening. Archie and Atlanta both stared at each other in silence. This was obviously a _very_ awkward moment for them.

"So..." Archie started. He wanted to start a conversation, trying not to ruin the moment.

"Listen Archie. All the times I told you about what happened with me and Jay is true. It's all true! Jay was obviously hypnotized by someone and he just ran up and kissed me with no warning! I tried to break free but his grip was too firm. I'm telling the truth. You have to believe me Archie!" Atlanta said, her voice cracking a little bit at her ladder part.

Archie sighed. "I know Atlanta. I'm really sorry. I was just really upset that day and I didn't really wanna talk to anybody. I was stubborn, I was a jerk." He sighed again. "I was a fool."

Atlanta looked at him, but allowed him to continue.

"I was a fool for not believing you in the first place. To think, if I believed you we wouldn't have made all this drama and suspense and pain and sorrow and-"

Archie, surprisingly, was cut off by Atlanta's soft kiss.

She pulled away slowly, letting the delicious taste tingle in her mouth. "You talk waaay too much." She laughed.

"Well ya know what!" Archie laughed as well. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him, sealing her with a kiss. "I missed you too."

Atlanta smiled and rested her head against him. "Ya. If you would've listened to me then we wouldn't have been in that mess. Now. Are we going to eat that special lunch that's set up or are we just gonna stand here and let it get cold?" Atlanta asked.

_xxx...And It's Time For Me To Face The Perfect, The Perfect Day...xxx _

Awww! Isn't that a great way to end the chapter? Well I hope you found the answer you were looking for. Consdering many of you have been asking and wondering the same question. And heres a heads up. Odie, Neil and Herry are not going to be in the chapters, not for a while anyways. But I will put in a twist. Pan (his name will be Phil in this story) will come in but not until a few more future chatpers. Well there's another thing to get you guys excited about!

And again, sorry for the long update. I guess I just needed my time.

Rayne


	14. Bleeding Love

I apologize for the wait, I've been really busy with school work the past couple weeks (curse you Algebra!!). But now I'm back and ready to go! In this episode, a surprise guest comes back and I think I pretty much just gave it away. But you'll have to see for yourself if you're right. I tried putting as much A/A fluff in here as possible but this is all I could come up wth. I hope you like it and sorry for the wait.

My biggest thanks goes to tinianiatt for beta reading this. You rock!!

Genres: Romance/Suspense

Summary: Well Archie and Atlanta are back together and now they're as happy as ever. But what happens when their worst nightmare comes back to get them?

A/A

* * *

_xxx...You Cut Me Open And I Keep Bleeding...xxx_

"Don't you dare!!" She yelled as she stepped away from the spoonful of ice cream, aimed square at her forehead.

His smile grew creepier, a look of determination on his face. "Then give me back my Nestea!"

"But _you_ drank mine yesterday!" She yelled, ready for the shot.

"And _you_ didn't do anything about it. And _I'm_ doing something about mine. So I suggest you give me back my Nestea before you become my sundae." He grinned.

Atlanta smiled a flirtatious, yet playful, look growing on her features, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Archie gasped. "Well aren't you a keeper?"He laughed.

"Well I'm still here aren't I? And we broke up and got back together again that should count for something."

He bent his spoon back further, being careful not to break it.

"Okay! Okay!! I'll make you a deal! We'll both buy each other a drink. Deal?" She said, raising her arms up in defence.

Archie smiled walked up to her and hugged her. "Deal." He smiled behind her back and then stuck the spoonful of ice cream in her ear.

She screamed and pushed him, bobbing her head to the side, trying to get the ice cream out. "I hate you!!" She laughed, getting a cloth to get the cold treat out of her ear.

"Even though we made a deal, I said I was gonna do something about my drink. So that's your punishment."

"Oh what's next? Gonna stuff some peach cobbler down my shirt?" She said, hitting the other side of her head to get the remains out.

"No. But do you think that could work?" Archie goofed.

"You're impossible," she said, pushing his arm and throwing the sticky napkin in the garbage.

"You know you love me." Archie winked.

Atlanta laughed. "No really? I thought I hung out with you because I needed a life and you're all I could get."

"So you hate me."

"No I love you. You know that." Atlanta smiled.

* * *

"How do you think its going?" Jay asked, raising his head above Courtney and Troy's so he could see.

"Pretty good actually," Courtney smiled. "Looks like our plan worked guys."

They all "Yes'd!" and high fived then they all settled down and silence rained.

"So, now what?" Theresa asked.

* * *

"We've got a break out in cell 183! I repeat! Cell 183!!" The officer yelled into his walkie-talkie while leading the guard dogs outside.

"_Copy that._" The other end rang.

Once outside, the officer released the dogs and they split up, running out into the open, hunting for the escaped criminal.

A shadowy figure, watching from behind another wall, smiled. "She thought she could keep me in here. She thought that I wouldn't try to get her just because her little 'boyfriend's' there to protect her. Well it's time to prove her wrong." He laughed maniacally and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

"Hey Arch. Check it out!" Atlanta called, motioning him to come see the TV. "Looks like someone broke out of jail."

Archie walked up behind her, his eyes on the screen.

"_Our best men are working hard on catching the criminal who recently escaped from New Olympia's Jail House, but so far no luck. The suspect appears to be 5" 5' with the crime number 19673. If you think you see the suspect in your area, contact NOJH immediately. We aren't certain yet exactly who the criminal is, but if you see anyone suspicious, please contact us and we assure you; you will receive a great reward."_

"Well there's a story for someone's life," Archie said.

Atlanta laughed. "At least we know that he won't be coming anywhere around here."

Archie laughed with her. "Yeah, unless it's... Damian or something, then we should have nothing to worry about."

"Well we won't have to worry about that. Hera assured us that he was locked up with the most advanced technology in that building. There's no way he could escape that."

"Yep." Archie agreed and kissed her forehead.

"...At least I hope it's not Damian." Atlanta frowned.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Now come on, let's clean this lunch up before the lunch lady starts throwing her butcher knives."

* * *

"Mrs. Hera, did you hear?"

"Yes. I heard."

"Do you think its Damian?"

"I don't know Athena. It could be. He's broken out of jail before but we've locked him up even better this time. Last time he had some trouble getting out but he got out. It could be him."

"Do you want us to prepare for his arrival?"

"No. Not until we know for sure it's him. If it is him and we're not ready, the least we can do is pray."

* * *

Never in all their days had they ever been as bored as this. Once they finished cleaning up they were super bored so they started talking about the most random things. Atlanta kept pushing chairs with her feet and Archie was drum rolling with the spoons and beat boxing. They didn't think it was possible to be this bored.

"I'm bored."

"Twenty six," Archie replied.

"And counting," she finished.

Archie kept sighing to fill up the empty time until he asked, "Wanna put these tables and chairs upside down?"

"Nah. We did that last week."

Even though they were a couple and all that good stuff, they were still rebels and they liked to get in trouble and break the rules.

"Actually I think I have something I can do and you can help." Atlanta said, pushing the chair far away from her.

"What?"

"You know how Courtney, Theresa and I are planning a concert next week?"

"Yeah."

"Well since we've been practicing, I was wondering if you wanted to help us."

"Sure I'd love to help but what would you need help with?"

"Well, I've been playing my guitar for this one line in one of the songs, but it doesn't sound right. I've written the melody myself but when I played it, it didn't sound like it's supposed to. And everything else sounds perfect. And... you _are_ a professional guitarist."

"True."

"So I was wondering if you could help me figure out what's wrong with it."

"Fine. But it'll cost you."

"What do I have to do?" Atlanta whined. She knew this was coming.

"I don't know. You've done everything I needed you to do the last few times you owed me. I guess there's nothing...wait a minute."

"What?"

"Okay I've got it."

"What?"

"And don't freak out because I don't want to scare you."

"What?"

"If, and this is a purely hypothetical question, if the escaped prisoner just happens to be Damian, then I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I want you to try the best that you can to stay out of his way, out of danger because I'm not always going to be there to protect you. I know you're a big girl and you're so independent. But I need you to get out of his way. If that doesn't work, then come straight to me and I'll do the rest."

Atlanta thought for a moment. "Hm... I can do that."

Archie hugged her. "Thanks. I need you to learn to stand on your own. I know you can do that already but this is Damian we're talking about. He's a recorded prisoner. He's escaped plenty of times. But if he's serious about this, then there's no other choice but for us to fight back."

"I can do that. Don't worry. I'll try. I'll really try."

"And no matter what happens. You're mine. He can't take you away from me. No matter what he says to you don't listen to him. I love you with everything I've got. I'd do anything for you. Literally. I'd jump down a waterfall if that pleases you."

"Arch. You're telling me what to do, not making a big apology." Atlanta smiled. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. "But I appreciate that."

"Thanks. I love you Lannie." Archie said, his lips lightly breathing on hers.

"I love you too Arch." She whispered back then reached up to kiss him.

Archie's arms snaked around her, pulling her closer. He had an idea and he was going to be the one to lead her into it. He pulled her to a table, his lips still on hers, and leaned over; causing Atlanta to lean backwards until she had to lie right on the table. She did so and wrapped her hands around Archie's neck, deepening the kiss. Archie started running his hands through her hair, raising her head so _he_ could kiss her deeper as well, then he started nibbling down her neck; causing her to whimper. Archie smiled and went from nibbling to kissing, and then he stared blowing on her skin like a mother would to her baby, which caused Atlanta to giggle.

Archie rose and backed up to let Atlanta stand.

"Whoo. Let's go." Atlanta laughed, grabbing Archie's hand.

The two walked towards the cafeteria doors and opened them. To their great surprise, there stood the person that they feared most.

_Damian._

He smiled wickedly, a knife held firmly in his hand and a flame of revenge burning deep in the heart of his eyes. He growled and looked at the two.

"Miss me?"

_xxx...They Try To Pull Me Away But They Don't Know The Truth...xxx _

If you guess Damian as the surprise guest, then you're right!! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up next week. Maybe. The chapter most likely won't be up in a couple weeks since I have a big speech next Tuesday. I hate speeches. Who likes 'em? Not me. I was so happy yesterday, I saw Narnia: Prince Caspian!! And holy Schwarzenegger it was good. And I'm not going to say anything about it for the people who haven't seen it. And for the people who haven't seen it, GO SEE IT!! That's an order. Talk to ya guys later!

Rayne


End file.
